Life of a Teenager: Part I
by SpiritSealedSlumber
Summary: An average teenager. Right? Wrong! Her mom's been murdered and she has to move halfway across the world to live with a father she hasn't seen in 11 years. So what's a girl to do? Rebel, of course! Join a gang, save the world, just the average teenage punk
1. One Parent Lost, One Parent Found

Disclaimer: Own InuYasha? Me? Naww... (ignores pounding coming from closet door) I swear! I didn't kidnap him either!

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first fic, so be easy on me, ok? If it sucks, if you have suggestions, if I make spelling/grammar errors, or if you just plain like it, review and tell me. I promise, I'll answer reviews ASAP. I'll leave you alone so you can read now, k?

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter One: One Parent Lost, One Parent Found

The annoying sound of an alarm clock reached Kagome Higurashi's ears. Groaning, she rolled over and turned it off. She sleepily climbed out of bed and stumbled into her bathroom. Taking a quick shower, then getting dressed, she went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Her mother was already there, humming as she scrambled the eggs and poured them into the frying pan. "Morning, Mom" Kagome said as she sat down at the table. "Good morning, sweetie" her mother replied. "Would you mind setting the table?" Kagome shook her head as she stood up and headed for the cupboards. As she turned around with plates in her hands, her younger brother, Souta, came into the kitchen. "Morning" he mumbled to Kagome and Ms. Higurashi. "Morning, squirt" Kagome replied. Kagome turned around and finished setting the table for breakfast. Her mother set the food down on the table and everyone sat down to eat.

"Are you two ready for the new school year?" their mother asked. Kagome and Souta looked at each other, then went back to eating. "Nope" they replied at the same time. Ms. Higurashi laughed and then poured Kagome and Souta a glass of milk. "Well, it's the start of a new year, so cheer up and put on a smile!" they both gave her a weak smile then finished eating. Standing up, Kagome cleaned her place then grabbed her stuff. "Bye Mom" she chirped as she headed out the door. If she had known she would never see her mother alive again, she might have stayed home that day.

Kagome trudged up the steps of the shrine that was her home. She was so tired; the first day of school was always the longest. As she reached the top of the steps, she heard someone yelling her name behind her. Turning around, she saw it was Souta and patiently waited for him. "Hey sis" he panted when he reached her. She smiled at him and asked, "How was your first day of school?" He shrugged. "The usual. Boring." She laughed and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at her, then ran ahead of her. "Race you home" he yelled. Kagome laughed and chased after him. Reaching the house first, Kagome let out a cheer and stuck out her tongue at Souta. "Haha, I win!" He just pouted and followed her inside.

"Mom, we're home!" Kagome yelled out. Receiving no answer, Kagome yelled again. "Mom!" Exchanging a glance with Souta, they dumped their stuff and split up. Souta went to the kitchen and Kagome went into the living room, both calling out "Mom" occasionally. Kagome walked into the living room without turning on the light. "Mom?" she said. Getting no answer, Kagome shrugged and reached over to turn on the light. Then she screamed, a piercing sound that ended in anguish.

"Miss Higurashi, did you notice anything wrong when you first came into the house?" Kagome slowly shook her head, still numb with shock. She and her brother sat at the kitchen table, looking at the detective in front of them with glazed eyes. Sighing, the detective shook his head, and tried again. "Miss Higurashi, are you positive you don't know anyone who could have done this?" Kagome looked at him with disbelief. "Do you think I could possibly know who killed my mother? Do you actually believe I would just be sitting here answering your questions if I thought I knew? No way in hell! I would be hunting the bastard down myself! My mother was a good person, the best! She was sweet, and caring, and loving-and –and..." She trailed off as tears started to stream down her face. "Why?" she asked no one in particular. "Why would anyone want to kill my mother?" The detective sighed once again and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what we're trying to figure out, miss" he replied, but trailed off as he noticed she crying, really crying, this time.

He looked down at the papers he held on his hands. They were the documents naming the guardian of the two in case of their mother's death. Judging by the name of the person, it was their father. "Miss Higurashi, if you would like to call your father and inform him-" He was cut off when Kagome leapt up from the table and stared at him if he were crazy. "My who?" she shouted. "Your father? James Higurashi?" he asked. Kagome looked down at Souta. He was staring at the detective with a confused expression, then looked up at her. "Daddy?" he asked in a small voice. Kagome sat back down and hugged him, hard. Over the top of his head, Kagome coldly looked at the detective and replied "Our father left our mother when I was six and Souta was two. We haven't seen him since. I have no idea why mother had him listed as next of kin. He lives halfway across the world, in Japan. But I would rather slit my throat than go live with him."

A/N: Yay! First chapter done? So, what did you think? Good, bad? Sucked beyond all reason? Review and let me know. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	2. The Plane Ride to Japan

Disclaimer: (you hear tires squealing as a car rounds the corner, then a person jumps out of the car with a sack slung over her shoulder) I promise! I have no idea why the cop's are chasing me! (ignores the groaning coming from the sack) I haven't seen Inuyasha for days!

A/N: Well, I'm back people! I got 3 reviews on my first chapter, so I'm happy. I've decided to update early, just cause I'm so happy! Read on, my fellow Inuyasha lovers!

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 2: The Plane Ride to Japan

Kagome shifted her position in her seat, ignoring the wary looks she was receiving from all the other passengers. She and Souta were sitting across from each other in first class on a jet heading for Tokyo, Japan. To say that Kagome had changed in the past month was a severe understatement. Putting it as accurately as possible, Kagome had gone...well...Punk. And not just slightly. She had gone all out, and hadn't looked back.

Two days after the detectives had finished at their house, Kagome had left Souta at the neighbors and disappeared for five hours. When she returned, no evidence had remained that there had been a sweet teenager where the new Kagome Higurashi stood. Her hair no longer fell to her waist; now it lay mid-back with purple and blue streaks. Ears that had once been unpierced now sported three black, blue, and purple studs in each ear, with a silver ring on her upper right ear. Her old wardrobe had been traded in for knee-high black combat boots, blacks shredded pants, a red and black swirled wife beater, and a mesh overthrow. She also sported numerous sex bracelets running up her right arm in black, red, and purple. A studded wristband was strapped around her left wrist, and she wore a choker made of black leather. Black eyeliner rimmed her eyes, and her fingernails had been painted black as well. To top it all off, she sported a new expression that dared you to piss her off.

Kagome had come prepared for the long flight to Japan. Sitting in the seat beside her was her backpack, stuffed with her four CD cases, her CD player with six packages of extra batteries, a few books in case she got bored, and, for some strange reason, a can of extra strength hair spray. When Souta had asked her about that, an evil glint had appeared in her eyes. Now he sat across from her playing his Gameboy Advance SP, ignoring the looks they were getting from the other passengers as well. Kagome reached into her backpack and took out her CD player. Putting in a favorite CD, she leaned back in the seat and smiled as Evanescence blasted in her ears. At some point she must have fallen asleep, because her awakening was definitely unwelcome.

A muffled noise reached her ears and woke her up, unfortunately for the noisemaker. Slitting open her eyes, she didn't believe what she saw for a moment, then her muscles slowly stiffened for action. Across from her, Souta was peering at her with eyes that were half glaring, half frightened. A hand covered his mouth and his arms were strapped under his seatbelt, effectively cutting off his movement. Kagome became aware of another presence leaning over her, reaching for her hands that were lying limply in her lap. With a speed that no one was prepared for, Kagome turned over her hands and grabbed the wrists of the guy standing over her with one hand. The other hand reached into her backpack and pulled out the can of hairspray. Aiming at the guy's eyes, she sprayed them at the same time her foot came up and kicked away the hand covering Souta's mouth. The first guy screamed when the hairspray went in his eyes and the other guy fell backwards holding his left wrist.

Standing up, Kagome kicked the screaming guy's legs out from underneath him. He landed on top of the other guy and they both lay there, groaning in misery. Kagome snorted, then bent over and picked up both of them by their collars. Now that she could see them better, she noticed that they were about her age. She shook her head in disgust. "So you two figured that because I was asleep, I wouldn't mind if you messed around?" she asked the two idiots. They whimpered in fear as they stared at her. Her eyebrow started ticking with annoyance. "PERVERTS!" she yelled. By now, the rest of the passengers were awake and staring at them. Kagome rolled her eyes when she heard a few of them whispering about how rude she was. Turning around, she marched all the way to the back of the plane. Stuffing the two into the men's restroom, she slammed the door and locked them in. "You two should be perfect company for each other." She returned to the first class area and sat back down in her seat. Looking at Souta, she rolled her eyes again when she saw he was glued to his Gameboy.

The plane landed six hours later. Kagome and Souta grabbed their stuff and stood up. As they walked down the runway, they looked at each other nervously. Then, both with determined expressions, they walked into the waiting area.

A/N: There ya go! The second chapter is up. How was it? Hope it wasn't too bad. If I did anything wrong, review and let me know, k?

See ya next update, guys!


	3. A Shock of a Lifetime, or is it Shocks?

**Disclaimer**: Why me? Why must I be forced to give up my one true passion in life? (Whimpers are issuing from InuYashaKagomeLuver as she rocks back and forth) Why me...Why me...-Ack! Jenn! (Jenn is beating her rather savagely with a pillow...)

**A/N**: You know the drill by now, hopefully. I'm back for a new chapter, but first, a few thank yous and some questions answered...

**Darkness-Kitsune:** Hmmm...Perhaps you should define sk8ter for me, just so I'm sure, but I think I know where you're coming from. lol. And, yeah, I think she is...

**Gotenluver:** Even though I've already mentioned you in my bio update, I just want to say thank you again for the advice, I'll keep it in mind from now on. If you see anything else, let me know, k?

**pancakes9**: Well, in answer to your question, the two guys kinda snuck up on them when all the lights were out. If you've ever been on an overnight flight, the stewardesses turn out most of the lights when alot of the passengers go to sleep. And, technically, yes, at least one passenger had to be awake the entire time, but lets just make it so that they were sitting up front and didn't see the two goons, k? 

A lot of you wanted to know who the two idiots were that tried to mess around with Kagome, right? Sorry to disappoint, but they were only two teenage perverts looking for some "fun" on a boring plane ride...Guess they picked the wrong girl, huh? So, here ya go, the third chapter!

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter Three: A Shock of a Lifetime (or is it Shocks?)

Entering the waiting area, the Higurashi siblings were immediately assaulted by a wave of people, each looking for their loved ones. Standing still, Kagome decided to test a theory of hers. Glaring at everyone surrounding her, the "don't piss me off" look was in place. Slowly, people around her noticed the look and began to back off, until there was a clear path to the other side of the room. Grinning inwardly, but with a self-satisfied smirk firmly in place on the outside, Kagome grabbed Souta's hand and calmly walked down the path.

Upon reaching the edge of the crush, the two siblings finally noticed a man wearing a uniform (looking suspiciously like the bodyguard type) holding a sign. On it was written one word: Higurashi. Stalking over to the man, still with a firm grip on Souta, Kagome stopped and stared grimly at the man. Without even so much as a word, the man reached for their bags and started walking. Shrugging, Kagome and Souta followed, not speaking either.

Outside the airport, the man walked to a limo waiting directly in front of the entrance. Near the trunk, sitting on the ground, were their suitcases. Kagome raised an eyebrow at this, but continued to say nothing. The man walked to the door and opened it, waiting for them to climb in. Souta smiled for the first time since getting off the plane; this was the first time he had been in a limo, so he was a little excited. Kagome had never been in a limo either, but climbed in after Souta as if she did this sorta thing everyday. Once the ride began, she sat back and looked out the window the entire time, ignoring the driver and Souta. Inwardly, she was amazed at the giant city of Tokyo, but she would never admit it.

Two hours later, they reached the gates to a house. Well, house wouldn't be the correct term. Mansion would be more like it. Kagome and Souta sat back in their seats, shocked beyond mere words. They were gonna live in a MANSION! And a frickin' huge one at that! The limo pulled up to the front door, which opened to reveal a real-live-walking-talking _butler._ That wasn't all, though. The real kicker was the two maids that followed, along with a bellhop for their bags. Kagome, jaw lodged firmly on the ground, recovered swiftly and adopted an uncaring expression. Walking into the front hall, the shock process was repeated, and Kagome was finding it rather difficult to keep up the uncaring persona.

When everything was calm, and Kagome was finally in her own appointed bedrooms, (A/N: Yes, notice the **S** at the end. She has a sitting room to go with the room itself!) she lay back on her bed, which was a four poster covered with a dark purple bedspread complete with silk sheets and pillowcases in black. Staring at the ceiling, she sighed and rolled over to her right. Against the far wall was an entertainment system, sporting a widescreen TV, surround sound speakers, DVD/VHS players, and a full supply of all the latest movies. Near the door stood a computer desk with a brand new computer, printer, scanner, and CD burner. Not that she would ever need another CD... Why? Because right next to the bed stood a stereo system, with the latest CDs by all of her favorite bands. Sitting up on the bed, she walked over to her suitcase and finished unpacking all the clothes that hadn't _already_ been unpacked by the over-eager maids before Kagome had shoved them out the door.

Walking into the bathroom, Kagome suffered another shock when she saw the inside. A Jacuzzi was to her immediate right, while a sink (A/N: It has what I affectionately call a "movie star" mirror!) was to her left. Straight-ahead was a shower stall, and after peering in it, she saw it had three showerheads. Leaning against the wall behind her, she shook her head in amazement, then decided to treat herself and sat in the Jacuzzi for an hour. After her soak, Kagome took a shower and got ready for bed.

Walking by the computer on her way to the bed, Kagome made a decision and booted it up. While waiting for it to load, she walked over to the stereo system and put in another favorite, Fe Fe Dobson. Listening to Fe Fe sing about how she was getting rid of her latest boyfriend, she sat down at the computer and watched as an IM program, MSN, popped up. Someone was already logged on. Sending the person an IM, she discovered it was Souta.

**GameFreak**: Hey sis! It's Souta. I love my room, it's got all the latest games!

**Sk8terChic**: Yeah, hey Souta. My room's ok, I guess. At least it's got some good CDs...

**GameFreak**: Kagome, are you a little scared? I mean, that detective guy said that our dad was the one who was gonna take care of us from now on...Do you think we'll see him tomorrow?

Kagome snorted. Yeah, right. If the dude wasn't here to meet them today, it wasn't likely he was gonna see em tomorrow. But she didn't want to hurt Souta's feelings by telling him that.

**Sk8terChic**: Umm...I don't really know, Souta. If he shows tomorrow, than that's that. If not, oh well, we'll see him some other time...I think we should hit the bed tonight, squirt.

**GameFreak**: Ok, Kagome, I'll see you in the morning. Good night.

**Sk8terChic**: Good night, Souta.

Kagome logged off MSN and turned off the computer. Climbing into bed, she sleepily thought about the next day...Maybe living in Tokyo wouldn't be so bad after all...

****

****

**A/N**: And there ya go! The next chapter of **Life of a Teenager**! Hmmm...wonder if Kagome's gonna regret those last words? Read and review this chapter and I'll put the next one up so you can find out! In addition, thanks for all the reviews guys! So far, all of you guys seem to love my story! I'm so glad! bounces off the walls and around the room until Jenn tackles her and sits on InuYashaKagomeLuver Sorry about that... Guess I need to work out some energy...Maybe I should do that by writing another chapter, you say? Good idea!

**P.S.** Thanks to **Darkness-Kitsune** for the idea on Kagome's MSN screen name. Hope you don't mind! - And for those of you who don't know, IM stands for Instant Message. See ya next chapter guys!


	4. Sengoku Shikon High

**Disclaimer**: Ok, let's keep it simple, people. I don't own InuYasha (to my everlasting sorrow); he & company are the sole possession of Rumiko Takahashi...But don't be surprised if I show up as part owner one day...

**A/N**: Okay! I've got 33 reviews sitting in my box right now that definitely say you people wanna read more about Kagome's life story, so here ya are. BTW, if you guys keep up the reviews like you've been doing, I'll do my best to keep giving you a chapter a day...Just thought I'd add that in there. Oh, and a little note to the person who wanted me to put Kouga in the story (sorry, I can't remember your name...:p I'm so bad...) yes, he will definitely be in it later, it just may take me a while to get there. I have a feeling this is gonna be a long story, so if you just bear with me, I'll keep up the updates! Anyways, on with the story!

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter Four: Sengoku Shikon High

Kagome groaned and rolled over, the annoying beeping sound finally penetrating her sleepy mind. Fumbling on the nightstand, she switched off the alarm clock. She sat up in the bed and looked around, confused. Where was she? Slowly, the events of the day before came back to her, causing her to grimace. Then she turned to stare at the alarm clock, narrowing her eyes. Kagome had never set it, which meant someone had set it on purpose...It was 8:04. She shrugged, then went to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, she walked down the grand staircase. The dining room was to the right; the sitting room, parlor, billiard room, living room, kitchens, and numerous other rooms unyet explored were lined up and down the rest of the hallway.

Breakfast was eggs, bacon, sausage, donuts, poptarts, croissants, oatmeal...the list went on and on. Everything you could ever want for breakfast was spread out across the dining room table. A smirk was across Kagome's face. She went straight for the donuts and grabbed a chocolate covered cream filled one. They were her favorite. Pouring herself a glass of milk, she sat down and started munching. When she was reaching for her third, Souta walked in. A huge grin split his face and he fell on the table like a hungry animal. Kagome raised an eyebrow; you think he was starving? Ten minutes later, they were done and had wandered out to the front porch. The limo and driver were waiting. Kagome glanced at her watch; it was 8:30. Shrugging, she climbed in after Souta, and they were on their way.

It took them half an hour to get through traffic and across town. The limo turned onto a long driveway with a perfectly manicured lawn. In the distance, Kagome could just make out a large building, with separate smaller buildings branching off of it. She sat back in her seat and sighed; she and Souta had finally figured out that today was supposedly their first day of school. Souta had already been dropped off at his school, one that teemed with rich little kids and their snobby attitudes. To say the least, she wasn't looking forward to today. As they pulled up to the front doors, Kagome saw that kids were in little groups all over the front steps. Many of them were dressed differently, so she decided that she didn't have to worry about a uniform. _Thank god_, she thought to herself. _If nothing else, I can at least wear what I want..._Then she noticed that the car was coming to a stop. Looking up at the school, she noticed the sign hanging over the door. _Sengoku Shikon High School...Hmmm...sounds interesting..._Sighing to herself, she stepped out of the car when the driver opened the door. The wind whipped her hair in her face, momentarily blinding her. When she could see again, she noticed that most of the people outside had stopped what they were doing and were staring at her. Smiling faintly to herself, she walked arrogantly up the stairs, her bodyguard/driver trailing silently behind her. _What the hell, might as well make the most of it..._

The girls, Kagome noticed, were mostly staring at her clothes. A predatory grin slipped its way onto her face. She had chosen to wear a miniskirt, red and black plaid, with fishnet hose. Her knee-length combat boots were firmly in place, laced all the way up. A dark purple tank top that bared her stomach completed the outfit. Black sex bracelets were on her right arm, a leather wristband was strapped on her right, and all of her ear studs were firmly in place. Flipping her red and purple hair, she walked gracefully into the school, ignoring the stares of the people around her. Unknown to her, one person in particular, a silver-haired boy standing in front of six other people, was watching her intently. One thought ran through his mind: _Kikyo?_ He shook his head; no not Kikyo, this girl was a little shorter, and her hair wasn't long enough. _If she isn't Kikyo, who is she? And why am I drawn to her...like a magnet to steel?_

**A/N**: I am so evil to leave it right there, I know...I just couldn't help it! - This story has a mind of its own. I mean, I've got it all planned out, I know who's gonna be in it, and I know what's gonna happen, but I have no idea **how** everything's gonna come out! Talk about helpless. I also promise that my next chapter will be the longest yet! So be prepared, its gonna be quite a read...Anywayz, I have a few questions to answer and comments to make to some of my reviewers, so here they are...

**Darkness-Kitsune**: Thanks so much for your reviews, first of all. Second of all, I'll try to fit in your suggestion if I can, but I can't promise anything...Also, thank you for the gift! (I happen to be addicted to the stuff...-) In return, I give you...CAFFIENE! (This comes in several forms, such as soda, candy, chocolate...take your pick! ;p)

**Earth-Goddess**: Haha, thank you for the compliment on my story! And yes, actually, I know of a store you can go to. It's called Spencer's, and you can usually find them in any major mall of a large city. I have another store in my hometown that's really funky; it's called Illusions, but I'm not sure if it's a chain or not...Oh well! Hope I helped, if only a little.

And finally, I want to say thank you to **CharmedAngelSlayer**. (This is Jenn, by the way! All of my faithful readers know who she is, if you've checked out my bio) She's her own author now, so I'll refer to her as this from now on. (Except for this instance...) **Thanks a million, Jenn, for sticking with me all the way. And I'm still your good luck charm, whether you admit it or not!** Haha, and there you have it. My fourth chapter! See ya next one, k?


	5. The Dark Gang

**Disclaimer**: Once again, it's short and sweet. Inuyasha and everything associated with the anime/mangas are exclusively Rumiko Takahashi's. Although, I am determined to at least steal him away for a few hours...or days...or months...

**A/N**: Well, like I promised, this is going to be my longest chapter yet! - Hope you like it! And before we go on, there are a few reviewers in particular that I wish to thank: **Darkness-Kitsune**, **Emma**, **flip-x-fantasy**, **Inuyasha-Freak15**, and **Kirei Baka Kasumi**. More extensive thank yous will be posted on my bio, so be sure to check that out...Anywayz, on with the story!

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 5: The Dark Gang

Kagome stood in the attendance office, impatiently tapping her foot. Turning around, she caught the secretary staring at her for the third time that morning. Glaring at the woman, Kagome let out a snort and turned away to face the wall once again. It wasn't all that interesting to stare at; only one painting was on display. Kagome wasn't too sure, but it looked like a Picasso... "Miss Higurashi?" Kagome turned at the sound of a woman's questioning voice. Nodding her head at the woman behind her, Kagome immediately assumed she was the principal. She was tall, but not so tall she towered over people. Her hair was pulled back in a no-nonsense bun at the back of her neck, and her suit was conservative, yet stylish at the same time. Over all, she presented a picture of a woman who was not to be crossed. Grinning inwardly, Kagome figured she'd be in her office most of the year.

"I'm Ms. Gordon, the principal of Sengoku Shikon High School. This school is one of the finest in the country, and you're very fortunate that your father enrolled you here..." Kagome stopped listening from the moment she said "father". She sneered; father her ass! He hadn't even bothered to show himself, not even to offer sympathy for their mother's death. If she could get her hands on him for just five minutes, she'd—"Miss Higurashi?" Kagome jerked upright. Ms. Gordon had stopped talking and was peering at her with a suspicious look. Forcing herself to smile, even if it was fake, Kagome said, " I'm sorry. Just distracted. Please, continue." Seeming satisfied with excuse, Ms. Gordon continued her prattling about the school academic levels of achievement. Rolling her eyes, Kagome glanced to her left to look surreptitiously out the windows of the office. And that was when she saw them. Seven people, standing in the hallway, talking, laughing, joking, and in one instance, smacking. But mostly, all she saw was..._him._

He stood a little farther away from the group, but still talked with them. Black jeans, not too baggy, but not too tight, with a white tank top were his outfit. A red baseball cap, twisted backwards, was on his head. His hair was silver, for some strange reason, and fell all the way down his back, with two side bangs that reached his shoulder. His arms were crossed over his chest, and a smirk was firmly in place while he watched two of the others go at each other. From the looks of it, the girl with the high ponytail, tight black capris and red T-shirt was winning, while the guy with the small ponytail at the base of his neck, purple and black T-shirt, and blue jeans was getting the shit smacked out of him... Off to the side, another guy stood; he, too, had a high ponytail while his bangs were held back by a black bandanna. Two black wristbands were strapped around his wrists, he wore a black tank top, and blue jeans completed the outfit. Standing next to him was a girl in a short white and light purple skirt, a light blue T-shirt, and black ankle high boots. Her red hair was pulled back in two pigtails high on her head, the ends trailing down to her shoulders. Near the two fighters stood a younger boy and girl. The boy had bushy red hair, pulled back in a ponytail. A dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans were his outfit. The girl had black hair, pulled back in two pigtails and fashioned into buns at the back of her neck. She wore a black skirt, mid-thigh, a green T-shirt, and black sneakers. It wasn't until Kagome had been staring at them for a while before she noticed the different colored sex bracelets on the girl's arms, all of them matching their shirts. All of the girls had at least two studs in each ear, while only the guy sporting a giant red handprint on his left cheek had any piercings, two rings in each ear. Kagome sighed; too bad they were already a group and didn't need another. On the other hand, there were only seven of them; eight was a nice round number... "Miss Higurashi! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Ms. Gordon was yelling directly in Kagome's ear. With a yelp, Kagome spun around and glared at the principal. Ms. Gordon was a little taken aback by the fierceness of Kagome's look. Kagome was more than a little pissed; the woman was annoying as hell, and she wanted to see if there was anyone who could maybe introduce her to the group outside. Noticing a sheet of paper in the principal's hand, Kagome snatched it and waved it at Ms. Gordon. "Is this my schedule? Does it have the room numbers of each of my classes?" she questioned. Dumbfounded, Ms. Gordon nodded her head. Abruptly, Kagome marched to the office door. Yanking it open, she turned around and said, "Then I can find my way around by myself. I don't need your help." With that said, she slammed the door shut. The bang echoed down the hall, conversations ceasing as the sound reached students. People turned around and stared at the girl marching determinedly down the hallway. Muttering under her breath about "damn stupid ass teachers", Kagome was severely peed when she reached her first class, which happened to be math. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and was about to walk in when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Annoyed, she turned around, then raised an eyebrow in surprise when she saw the guy who'd been slapped earlier. He held out his hand, and when she looked down, saw that he was holding her leather wristband. "It fell off," he said simply. A faint smile crept up on her face. She was reaching out to take it and thank him when she felt an unfamiliar warmth on her butt. Realization struck her; she had wondered why the girl had smacked him this morning. Now she knew. "PERVERT!" she yelled, and smacked him for all she was worth. His head snapped back and he stumbled backwards, crashing into the boy with the bandanna, who had been standing behind him. They both landed on the floor, having tripped over their tangled feet. Kagome stood there, seething with rage. "How DARE you! I'm not even in the school for half an hour, and already I'm being hit on! Jeez..." Shaking her head in disgust, she bent over and picked up her wristband. Then she noticed the girl with the high ponytail standing next to her, also glaring at the two boys lying on the floor. "MIROKU! Can't you even wait a day before you start being perverted to the new girl?" she shouted. Sitting up, the boy with the bandanna pushed Miroku off him and stood up. Brushing himself off, he joined the girls and stood glaring down at the boy lying on the floor. The ponytail girl turned to Kagome. "I'm so sorry, Miroku always tries his tactics on every new girl who comes here. I'm Sango, by the way. What's your name?" "Kagome," Kagome replied. "Well, Kagome, try not to be offended, that's just the way Miroku is. You can expect this on a regular basis. He always sticks to the new girls like glue, especially the pretty ones," Sango replied. A snort was heard behind them. Turning, the girls saw the boy with the bandanna leaning against a wall. "He'll never learn. You think that all the smacks would get through to him, but no, he just keeps on doing it," the boy muttered. Looking up, he said, "I'm Kouga, if you wanted to know. The boy standing over Miroku is Shippo; (Kagome turned and saw the boy with bushy red hair) the girl standing next to him is Souten; (the girl with hair in pigtail buns) behind her, leaning against the wall, is Ayame; (the girl with the white and lavender skirt) and next to her, farther down, is Inuyasha." Kagome's heat skipped a beat when she saw the silver-haired guy, and noticed he was staring at her. The entire group moved until they were standing in a circle, Miroku having finally picked himself up off the floor. Kagome stared at them all rather nervously; they were positioned so that she was in the center of the circle. "W-what?" she asked. Inuyasha finally spoke. He was apparently the leader. "We're the Dark Gang. Rulers of Sengoku Shikon High. Our parents are some of the richest and most powerful people in the country. Your father is very rich himself. James Higurashi, right?" Kagome nodded, curious to know where this was going. "The question is simple. As you are like us, we want to know the answer to only one question: Do you want to join us? Become one of the Darks?"

Kagome didn't even stop to think about her answer, it was out of her mouth before she could. "Yes." Inuyasha smiled and stared at her, approval in his eyes. Looking around the group, he saw the same approval in all of the other's eyes as well. Looking back at the girl standing in front of him, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a piece of paper and a pen. Scribbling something on it briefly, he handed it to Kagome. She looked down at the writing, saw it was an address. Looking back up at Inuyasha, she raised an eyebrow in question. He saw the look and answered. "It's the address to our club. **Revolutions**. It's our meeting place, where we go to relax, to hang out. Be there tonight at 10. Wear something dressy, but not too formal." With an unspoken signal, the gang broke up and started walking away. Inuyasha stopped and turned back. "See ya there..." With a smile that caused Kagome's heart to leap into her throat, he walked away. Looking back down at the address written on the paper, a single thought ran through her head: _What am I going to wear?!_

**A/N**: How was that? Longer? I hope you don't hate me too much for the cliffie...I seem to love doing that, and I can't seem to make myself stop. Well, I'll probably keep up the routine of a chapter a day, unless I go somewhere or something unexpected happens. So be sure to check my bio for updates! Read and review, and thanks so much for your support. You have no idea how much I appreciate it, guys! See ya next chapter!


	6. An Unexpected Gift From Kagome

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha is mine! All mine, I created him, I thought up the story line! Rumiko Takahashi just copied! (Come on, if you believed that, let me tell you about how I found Barney in my fridge last week...)

**A/N**: As of right now, I have 70 reviews...And that's just for 5 chapters! faints from excitement Wow, people! Either you give me too much credit, or I must be really good. Anywayz, this is the same old, same old. Nothing new, except maybe the people I want to thank... First off: **Darkness-Kitsune**. As usual, thank you for your faithful reviews. I really enjoy reading them! And thanks so much for signing my guestbook on my homepage! Next, **Inuyasha-Freak15**. Thanks so much for the compliment! - I'm currently reading your story **Never Say Never** during my free time, and I must admit, it's really good! Keep up the good work! After that, **Key17**. Whoa! Remind me to update as frequently as possible, if only to stay on your good side... Na, j/k. Anywayz, I haven't received any yet, so future readers, be warned! Finally, **Red Skyies**. Yes, I frequently like to surprise my readers... Keeps them on their toes! And now that that's out of the way, on with the story!

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Gift From Kagome

_Not too bad_, Kagome thought to herself. Pivoting in a slow circle, she looked at herself in the mirror. _It's dressy...but not formal, exactly what I wanted..._ The thing in question was Kagome's outfit. It was 9:30, and she was in her room, finishing up the last few touches in her dress. Well, she couldn't really call it a dress... Kagome grinned to herself. A was tight, black and blue swirled dress, mid-thigh in length, was her "dressy" contribution to Revolutions. Turning around, Kagome grinned again. Where the back of a dress usually is, there was...nothing. Instead, it dipped low and stopped on her lower back, right where her spine ended. The dress clasped around her neck, halter-top style, and the chest slanted into a V in the front, but not indecently. Her shoes were black strappy sandals, and her hair was pulled up halfway, clasped in a clip, the rest left to fall around her shoulders in a riot of curls. All ear studs were firmly in place, sex bracelets on her left arm (black and blue to match), and a watch on her right wrist completed the look. Checking out her appearance in the mirror, Kagome was pleased by the overall effect. Grabbing her purse and her keys, she left her room and ran down the stairs. She was finally allowed to drive herself around, and she loved her car!

Stepping off the front porch, she smiled when she saw her car sitting there, patiently waiting for her. It was a black, convertible, Mustang GT. Blue and purple flames ran along the sides of the car and swirled into the black. A sound system had been installed, so when she turned up the bass, the amps rocked the whole car. Sliding into the driver's seat, Kagome revved up the engine and turned on the radio, looking for a good station. A look of pure rapture shone on her face when she found a particular song, **P.O.D.'s "Sleeping Awake."** Turning it up full volume, Kagome cruised the streets of Tokyo in search of Revolutions, while listening to the lyrics. The song basically described her life and view on it to a T...

**_Reveal, to me, the mysteries _**

**_Can you tell me what it means?_**

_**Explain, these motions and metaphors**_

_**Unlock these secrets in me.**_

_****_

_**Describe your vision, the meaning is missing**_

_**Won't anybody listen?**_

_**Define, the riddles of my mind**_

_**Nothing is really what it seems.**_

_****_

_**Dreaming of Zion, awake**_

_**Sleeping awake**_

_**Dreaming of Zion, awake**_

**_Can't stop sleeping awake..._**

The words echoed in her mind as she pulled into the parking lot for Revolutions. Getting out of the car, she stopped dead when she saw the line that curved around the corner, half a block away. How in the world was she supposed to get inside in time? Glancing down at her watch, she saw it was 9:52. Nope, no way she'd make it in time... As she walked past the bouncer guarding the door, she shot out an arm in front of her, effectively stopping her. Turning, she raised an eyebrow; what in the world could he want? "Miss Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi?" he asked her in a deep rumble of a voice. Surprised, but not so much as blinking, she nodded her head in acknowledgment. Unclipping the chain that separated the door from the rest of the crowd, he ushered her inside. "Mr. Inuyasha specifically said to let you in once you arrived. He also instructed me to give you instructions to the VIP rooms. Once inside, take a direct right, walk down the hallway and go through the last door on the right. Up the stairs is the VIP room." Nodding her thanks, Kagome followed the instructions and was soon outside the room. She could hear the pulsing sound of the music downstairs through the walls, a throbbing beat that made her want to dance. Another bouncer was guarding the door to this room as well, but he leapt aside and opened the door for her when he noticed her. Walking through the door, Kagome raised her eyebrows when she caught her first glimpse of the room beyond.

The walls were painted a deep rose. Black leather couches were placed strategically around the room, coffee tables here and there. An open space was in the middle, sunk lower in the floor, with a step leading down. Obviously, it was for dancing. To the far left was a wall made of glass. It overlooked the dance floor below it, so the lights flashing on the floor were reflected back into the room, making it seem to fade into different colors periodically. Near the glass wall sat a large table, surrounded by eight chairs. Kagome took all this in with one glance. Then, in a second swift glance, she noticed that there was actually another person in the room.

Kouga lifted his head when he heard the door open. His heart seemed to miss a beat when he noticed Kagome, the new girl, stood framed in the doorway. Ever since he'd noticed her in the hallway when she'd stormed out of the attendance office, he'd been having a strange reaction whenever she came near. Almost as if he.... Kouga snorted. Yeah, right!

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the snort. Was he ok? "Uummmm.... Kouga, right?" she asked. He looked up, surprised. "Don't look so surprised. I'm not an idiot who forgets a person's name after a few hours. So, where's everyone else?" Kagome questioned. Kouga blushed red when she said this, then answered her question. "They all went downstairs. Sango wanted to dance, Miroku wanted to watch..." Kouga blushed again when he said this, but continued. "Ayame went with Inuyasha for drinks, and Shippo and Souten aren't here yet." Finished, he leaned back against the couch he was sitting on. "I stayed here in case you arrived while everyone was gone. Guess I thought right," he explained. Kagome nodded and wandered over to the glass wall, waiting for the others to return. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them as they waited. Finally, when Kagome thought she'd go mad if someone didn't say something, the others returned. Sango came through the door first, a pissed expression on her face. Following closely behind her was Miroku, sporting an extremely red left cheek. He'd obviously been up to his tricks again. Inuyasha and Ayame followed those two, containers holding drinks in their hands. Shippo followed, Souten right behind him. Everyone seemed to notice Kagome at the same time. "Kagome!" Sango said, a delighted expression replacing her pissed one. "Glad you could make it. Inuyasha here had a bet running with Kouga that you wouldn't show. Said you'd be too chicken." Frowning, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. What the hell? Hadn't he been the one to invite her in the first place? What was up with that? Inuyasha had a slight smirk on his face as he gazed at her, as if daring her to contradict him. Kagome decided she would oblige him. "You think I'm gonna go to a school where I know absolutely no one? Where have you been living the past few hours? Your locker back at school?" Kagome asked him in a disbelieving voice. Kouga snorted in amusement, covering his mouth with his hand so Inuyasha wouldn't see him. Unfortunately, he _did_ see it. "You got a problem we all should know about? Cause if you do, maybe you should share it," Inuyasha growled threateningly. Kouga looked at him and raised a brow. "You're not worth my time, mutt-face," he yawned. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Mutt-face," Kouga said again. "You look like a mutt, and you smell like one too." "WHY YOU-" Inuyasha started. Kagome leapt in between them as Inuyasha started towards Kouga, fist raised. "Inuyasha, **sit**!" she said, the words coming from nowhere. Unexpectedly, Inuyasha found himself on the floor, face first. Groaning, he tried to sit up, but couldn't move for a few seconds. When he could, he sat up and rubbed his nose, glaring at Kagome, who was looking back at him with wide eyes. "What t-the heck just h-happened?" she stuttered. Looking at Inuyasha as he gingerly picked himself up off the floor, still glaring at Kagome, Miroku started laughing. He laughed so hard he doubled over with it, practically howling. Kagome and Inuyasha both turned to him, wearing identical scowls. "What the hell is so funny?" they said in unison.

Miroku pointed to Inuyasha, still laughing, trying to talk. The first few attempts were just incoherent mutters, but he finally caught his breath enough to say, "Look!" And then he pointed towards Inuyasha's neck and started laughing incoherently again. Everyone turned and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there, gaping at a necklace he'd never seen before around his neck. It was made of black beads, a larger silver one between every five black ones. "What the-" he started to say, but didn't finish. He'd been trying to lift it off over his neck, but the damn thing felt like it weighed a few hundred tons, and wouldn't budge. "Why won't the stupid thing some off?" he grunted, trying again. By that time, Miroku had calmed down and was sitting on a couch, trying to catch his breath. "It won't work, Inuyasha," Miroku finally said. "The only one who can remove the necklace is the one who put it on in the first place." Inuyasha turned towards him, a frustrated look on his face. "So who the hell put it on me?" he asked angrily. Without a word, Miroku pointed at Kagome. "M-me? But I couldn't have! I haven't been near him all night!" she exclaimed. Miroku looked at her strangely, then turned back to Inuyasha. "It's a binding necklace. The wearer of it has his or her power restrained for a few minutes after the binding words are spoken by the giver of the necklace," Miroku explained calmly. Then he turned towards Kagome again. "So, why didn't you tell us you had Miko powers? We could have used your help sooner, you know."

**A/N**: Man, I'm so bad! What's with the cliffies lately? I've been asking myself that question a lot lately... My apologies to all my loyal readers who can't wait for my next chapters. I don't mean to make the endings cliff hangers, they just sort of do that on their own, if that makes any sense. Well, I don't know if I can update tomorrow night or not. My bands gotta go to our first football game of the season, and I probably won't get back home till late, so I'm warning you ahead of time! If I can't update tomorrow night (night of the 27th), then I'll update during the next day. Until then, I'll see you guys later. Remember, read and review please! -


	7. A Reincarnation? What's That?

**Disclaimer**: Seriously, Barney _was_ in my fridge last week... We made sandwiches together... It was a bit strange....  
  
**A/N**: Well, I had a fabulous time last night! It was the first game of my school's football season, and as I'm in band (I play flute!), we went and played for the game, with a little marching thingy during half time. It was ok, I mean I had a fun time, but it was so HOT! We had to wear our uniforms, which consists of a pair of pants and a jacket, but they stick to you like glue after you sweat for a while. Me and my friends call them "monkeysuits." Appropriate, no? Anywayz, I was too tired when I got home last night (it was after 11pm here...), so I figured I'd wait until today and update. Enjoy! (PS: I had a bit of writer's block here, so if the story starts out weird or a bit slow, bear with me, please!)  
  
**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 7: A Reincarnation? What's That?

The room was silent for all of five seconds. Then it exploded with sound as everyone started talking at once. "What do you mean, Miko powers?!" This came from Inuyasha as he sat up indignantly from the seat he'd taken on a couch. "Powers? What powers? And what kind of help?" This came from Kagome as she stared around at everyone, a confused expression on her face. Sango turned and looked at Miroku, an equally confused expression her face. "But how could she have Miko powers? Only people who are--" She cut herself off abruptly, then turned to stare at Kagome, this time with surprise and a little wonder. Shippo and Souten looked at each other, then looked at Inuyasha with his new necklace, then at Kagome. As one, they busted into a fit of giggles that soon had them rolling on the floor. Inuyasha stared at them in disgust and leaned back against the couch. "Feh!" was all he said. He then turned to glare at Kagome, as if she were to blame for everything. This severely pissed Kagome off. First, Miroku accuses her of having something called "Miko powers"; then, everyone had stared at her like she was an alien from space; now, they were even laughing at her! She _so _did not have to take this! "You know what? I'm leaving. Goodbye, you bunch of weirdos," she muttered in disgust, then made her way to the door. Before she could even blink, Kouga appeared out of nowhere in front of her, scooped her up in his arms, and started to set her down on a couch, but stopped halfway to his destination. Confused why he had suddenly stopped and stood still, she looked up to his face and was surprised to see that he was blushing a bright cherry red. "What's wro--" she started to say, but stopped when she felt why.

With her hair being only halfway up, the rest fell down her back. Unfortunately for Kagome, her hair also happened to be long enough to cover up the fact that there was no back to her dress... So when Kouga picked her up, one hand went behind her knees and the other, well... The other hand was supposed to go around her back, but had, instead, gone underneath her hair and onto her side because her dress didn't cover it. Kagome's face went bright red, almost matching Kouga's, but not quite. The others looked on, fascinated, when Kagome floored Kouga. "PERVERT!" she yelled. She stood over him, glaring and breathing deeply, while he lay on the floor, dazed and with stars in his eyes. Kagome stormed over to the glass wall and stood there, glaring at the dancers and revelers below. When she had turned around, everyone had caught a glimpse of the back of her dress as her hair had swung around, so now all the guys were sympathizing with Kouga. Miroku, on the other hand, was drooling. Sango smacked him for good measure. Clearing his throat in a professional manner, he sat in one of the chairs surrounding the table. Quickly, everyone else but Kagome followed him and took a chair as well.

Miroku sat back in his chair and began to talk. "About 500 years ago, Japan was in what we call the Sengoku Jidai, the Feudal Era, where all the different factions of Japan were at war for power. It's said that, in that time, demons existed. They murdered and fought for land and power, just as the humans did. And then there were the Mikos, the priestesses, if you would. There were different kinds, but the extremely powerful ones had the power to purify demonic souls or energies. There existed one particularly powerful one, the priestess Midoriko. She traveled Japan purifying some demons, exterminating others. The story goes that one day she came across a demon that was not just merely one demon, but thousands combined. No one knew where he came from, or why he wanted Midoriko dead. All that was ever learned was that they fought a duel to the death and Midoriko was defeated. Every once in a while, a priestess will be reincarnated, and someone will up with her particular power. Kagome, obviously you have a type of that purifying power. And you can use it when you need to. All that's left to do is find out which Miko you've been reincarnated as," Miroku finished. Kagome hadn't said a word during the entire recitation.

Finally, she turned around and faced the gang. With a calm expression, she asked, "Why is it important to know which one I've been reincarnated as?" Miroku smiled slightly; this girl was no fool. "Well, a few reasons. One, if we can find out who it was, then we can find out what their particular powers were. Then you can train to bring those powers under control. Two, not all of the priestesses were good. Some were evil." As Miroku said this, he turned and looked at Inuyasha, as if waiting for a reaction. Getting none, Miroku shrugged and went back to talking. "Anyways, we need to know if we're gonna have to deal with an evil spirit or not. Cause if we are, then we need to get rid of it." Kagome stared. "You can get rid of an evil reincarnation? How?" "A simple exorcism," Miroku replied. "Or if another powerful priestess purifies the spirit of the reincarnation," he added. "But won't that kill the person who houses the reincarnation?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Sometimes...yes. Othertimes, no. It really depends on the person's character. If the person were evil to begin with, they would probably die. But if they had a pure aura before they were reincarnated, say, before they were born, then they would most likely survive," Miroku replied carefully. The gang sat quietly for a few minutes, processing the information Miroku had given them.

_Or, more like given me,_ Kagome thought as she looked up and noticed everyone waiting for her to patiently stop thinking. Everyone except Inuyasha, that is. He was glaring at her again, she noticed. What was his problem? Thoughtfully, she looked at the necklace that was around his neck. It actually looked like something he would wear, and it went well with his clothes. Especially the red tank he was wearing. Kagome noticed that it was a little tighter than the shirt he had been wearing to school today. It really defined his chest well... And his arms were shown off as a result. They weren't bulging with muscles, but they weren't flabby either... Actually, they were just the way she liked them in a guy... Wait! What was she thinking! _I must be losing my mind, to be having thoughts like these right now,_ Kagome thought frantically. She noticed again that Inuyasha was still glaring at her. Sheesh! What was it Miroku had said when the necklace had appeared? Oh yeah! "_It's a binding necklace. The wearer of it has his or her power restrained for a few minutes after the binding words are spoken."_ Now, what in the world had she said to make him fall flat on the floor like that? _He had been coming towards Kouga, looking all the world like he was gonna kill him,_ Kagome thought. _And I didn't want to see anymore death after..._ Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to think about her mother... _So anyways, I stepped in between them to try to stop Inuyasha and said... I remember!_ Kagome looked up triumphantly from her thoughts and noticed that everyone was still staring at her, but now they wore faintly confused looks. An evil grin was all the warning Inuyasha got before... "Inuyasha,** sit**!" Inuyasha ended up face first on the floor again, his entire body immobilized. Just like before, he couldn't move for several minutes. When he finally picked himself up off the floor, it was only to find the rest of the group dying of laughter, Kouga the loudest of them all. Kagome was sitting on one of the couch arms, looking bored.

Standing up, Inuyasha walked to Kagome calmly. Standing right in front of her, he stared at her, as if perplexed. Kagome looked back up at him, just as calmly. The staring went on until everyone was finished laughing. Then it was their turn to stare as Inuyasha did something he **NEVER** did around people he hadn't known for at least a couple of years.

He took off his hat.

**A/N**: Well, I think that's enough for now, don't you? Ok, I'm sorry for yet again _another_ cliffie. Not too many flames for this, k? I think I'll let you stew on what's gonna happen next... You can probably guess a _little_ bit... But definitely not all of it! Anywayz, next update is tomorrow, as usual, so review this and let me know whatcha think, k? Thanks! :P


	8. You're A What?

**Disclaimer**: You know, the Teletubbies (reviewers scream in terror and run away, emotionally and mentally scarred) came back to visit me in the big padded room the other day... Don't worry, the nice doctors say I can go home once I stop claiming Inuyasha as my one true love...

**A/N**: People, people, people! Did you even bother to read my fifth chapter??? I specifically noted the backwards baseball cap, didn't I? And didn't I also happen to mention in a reply to one of my reviewers that Inuyasha was a Hanyou in this story? I could have sworn I did... So if I say that Inuyasha took off his baseball cap, what do you think this implies? Anywayz, some of you were also confused as to why Kagome called Kouga a pervert, no? Well, when he picked her up, it was bridal style. And her dress just happened to have no back to it... So instead of his hand resting comfortably on her lower back, it just happened to slide underneath her dress instead... Understand now? And **WolfDemonOfTheNight/sesslover**, I think you wanted to know the pairings, correct? Well, they are as follows: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Shippo/Souten, Kouga/ Ayame, Sesshomaru/Rin, and a few others... But I'll let you know those all in good time. And for all you Kouga/Kagome fans, sorry to disappoint, but I really like the whole Inuyasha and Kagome angle. And for all the Sesshomaru lovers, don't worry, Rin is older in this story, I don't do little kid/grown demon fics... (shudders in horror) Well, now that that's taken care of, on with the story!

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 8: You're A What?

From last chapter...

_Then it was their turn to stare as Inuyasha did something he **NEVER** did around people he hadn't known for at least a couple of years._

_He took off his hat._

And what happens next...

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he reached up and took off his hat, still staring at her. What in the world was he...? That was about the time that she realized Inuyasha didn't have normal human ears. Instead of being on the side of his head like everyone else's, his were perched on top of his head. And they weren't the normal human shape, either. Inuyasha had..._puppy dog ears?!_ Instinctively, Kagome reached up and tweaked his ears, rubbing them softly between her fingers. Inuyasha eyes widened in reaction, but instead of pulling back, he stood there and let Kagome rub his ears. The others were rooted to the floor in amazement. The last person who had tried to touch Inuyasha's ears without his permission... The group shuddered with the memory. And yet, here was this human girl, (well, reincarnated priestess, really) rubbing Inuyasha's ears, and he was letting her! A sudden sound startled the gang; curious, they looked around the room, trying to find the source. Then, as one, they turned to stare at Inuyasha. Was he..._purring?!_ Kagome sat down on the couch behind her, and Inuyasha followed her like a puppy, not wanting her to stop touching his ears. He laid his head in her lap and closed his eyes in contentment. A soft giggle was heard above his head. Opening his eyes, he saw Kagome looking down at him with laughing eyes. That snapped him out of his reverie and he sat up abruptly, blushing a deep red. Kagome burst in a real fit of giggles this time; he had looked so _cute_ with his eyes closed and a relaxed expression. Inuyasha just went, "Feh!" and walked over to the glass wall. Soon, Kagome had herself under control and turned to him, a curious expression on her face.

"Well, obviously you're not human, so what are you?" Kagome asked. "A hanyou," Kouga smirked. "What's a hanyou?" Kagome asked, confused. "It means that Inuyasha is half human, half demon," Miroku explained. "Oh," was all Kagome could manage. "What kind of demon?" she asked, eventually. "A dog demon," was her answer. _Well, that would explain the ears,_ Kagome thought. "So..." Kagome was lost for words. Then a thought popped into her head. _If Inuyasha's a demon, does that mean the others are too?_ "Are you guys all demons? Cause I'm gonna feel a little freaked out, being the only human here," Kagome said. Sango laughed. "No, I'm human, and so is Miroku. The rest, though, are demons. Kouga is the leader of a wolf pack, so he's a Wolf Demon. Ayame is a Wolf Demon as well; she just comes from a different pack. Shippo is a Fox Demon, and Souten is a Thunder Demon. We all have different abilities as well," Sango finished. "Really? Like what?" Kagome questioned. Miroku took over from that point. "Well, Ayame and Kouga are wolves, so they have a keen sense of smell and hearing. They also have the ability to transform their hands into claws and use them, if necessary. Shippo is a fox, so he can transform into one if he wants. Other than that, he can transform into just about any form, use a form of magic called FoxFire, and also has a rare ability of controlling plants. Souten is a Thunder Demon, and can control lightning. And finally, there's Inuyasha. He's a bit different than the others, being only a half demon. He can use his claws like Kouga and Ayame, but can actually use them in different forms of attacks. Since he's a dog demon, he also has a keen sense of smell and hearing as well, but not as good as a wolf's. And, since he's half demon, he transforms into his human form once a month. Trust me, he's a lot nicer then." Miroku said the last part in a lowered tone of voice, but Inuyasha heard him anyway. One ear swiveled in their direction and he turned around to glare at them. He started to stalk towards them, but Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged him to the table. Inuyasha looked surprised when they sat down, as if not used to people grabbing him and dragging him around. _He had better get used to it_, Kagome thought. _I have a feeling I'm going to be dragging him all over the place, especially now that I can use the 'sit' command everytime he does something annoying._

Kagome finally noticed that Inuyasha was staring at her. She blushed, then looked over towards the glass wall. Something occurred to her then. "Why did you want me here in the first place?" she asked Inuyasha. He looked a little thrown at the sudden question, but recovered quickly. "I don't know," he replied. It was Kagome's turn to look thrown. "Y-you don't know?!" she exclaimed, astonished. Inuyasha shook his head, a strange look on his face. "When I first saw you, you reminded me of someone. I can't really explain it. It's like fate wanted you here tonight," he replied. A slight blush crept up Kagome's cheeks. She cleared her throat and looked at the dancers down below. "You wanna dance?" Inuyasha asked unexpectedly. Kagome looked at him, a little surprised, but nodded. Inuyasha motioned for her to follow him and walked to the door. Reaching it, he stopped and turned back to the group. Kouga had retreated to a corner couch and looked like he was taking a nap. Ayame was talking to Miroku and Sango at the table, looking deep in discussion over something. Shippo was lying on his stomach on the floor and putting together a puzzle, which he'd drug out of somewhere, with Souten. "Any of you guys wanna come?" Inuyasha asked in a bored voice. Kouga looked up instantly and nodded. Ayame, seeing this, stood up and nodded as well. Miroku shook his head, but Sango nodded, looking a little uneasy at the prospect of being practically alone with him. Shippo didn't answer, being too engrossed in the puzzle, but Souten shook her head no for both of them.

Downstairs, Kagome moved her body to the beat of the music, felling it pulse through her. Unaware of all the guys who had stopped dancing in order to watch her, she let herself loose and just danced, savoring the sense of freedom that came with the music. A little circle formed around her and people watched as her body moved with the music, gracefully turning and flowing. Her arms above her head, oblivious to all the stares, she was lost. At the edge of the circle, Inuyasha and Kouga stood, watching Kagome as she danced. They were stunned, watching her every move as she twisted and turned, dipped and flowed. Inuyasha snapped himself out of it when he noticed some of the guys staring at Kagome's body. Why those perverted, disgusting... An urge to protect Kagome came out of nowhere and washed over Inuyasha. Unprepared for the sudden surge of emotion, he stood still and willed his heart to stop pounding. The music started to slow down, became a slow song, and Inuyasha stepped into the circle, joining her in her slow dance of endless emotion that poured through him in waves.

**A/N**: 101 REVIEWS!!!!!! Yay for me! You know what this means? Extra chapters for you guys! I want to thank all my loyal reviewers so much for the constant encouragement; it really helped through the slow periods. Well, what did you think of this chapter. I don't think the ending was too bad, wait till you see what happens next! Hhhmmm.... I wonder if anybody we all know is gonna turn up soon? Review please, and read my next chapter!


	9. A Bonding So Deep

**Disclaimer**: This one's gonna be short and sweet guys. I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the other characters associated with Inuyasha.

**A/N**: Well, here ya go guys! An extra chapter, my treat for hitting the 100th review mark! Enjoy!

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 9: A Bonding So Deep

Kagome was unaware of her surroundings. She didn't see the stares of the people around her. She didn't notice the sudden flurry of whispers that scurried around her when someone steeped into her circle and joined her. All she was aware of was the slow pulse of music through her entire being. Until she felt the arm slide around her waist from behind. She didn't know who he was, was only aware that they were pressed so closely together, she could feel the outline of his chest against her back. With the music still pulsing around them, they began to move, slowly at first, then faster as they learned the motions of each other's body.

**_I tried to kill the pain_**

_**but only brought more.**_

_**I lay dying, and I'm pouring**_

_**crimson regret and betrayal.**_

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming.**_

_**Am I too lost to be saved?**_

**_Am I too lost?_**

The words seemed to echo through the couple as their bodies moved in sync, causing even more people to stop and stare. It wasn't everyday two people so perfectly matched were seen dancing like this. One was dark, the other light; flowing and twisting, their motions seemed timed down to the last detail. The music continued in the background, and the words seemed to reverberate around the two, finally catching the attention of the DJ. He aimed a blacklight at the two, and they were surrounded in an ethereal glow, almost inhuman.

**_My god, my tourniquet_**

_**Return to me, salvation**_

_**My god, my tourniquet**_

_**Return to me, salvation.**_

**_Do you remember me?_**

_**Lost for so long**_

_**Will you be on the other side?**_

**_Or will you forget me?_**

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming.**_

_**Am I too lost to be saved?**_

**_Am I too lost?_**

Still, the couple danced. Kagome had turned around at some point, so she knew it was Inuyasha, but she didn't care. All that seemed to matter was the music and the way their bodies felt, moving together. So lost were they, they didn't notice that the rest of the gang had joined them and were standing with Kouga on the edge of the ever growing circle. Although, no one noticed the way his eyes seemed to burn into the couple as he watched their every motion.

**_My god, my tourniquet_**

_**Return to me, salvation.**_

_**My god, my tourniquet**_

_**Return to me, salvation.**_

**I'VE LONGED TO DIE!**

**_My wounds, cry for the grave_**

_**My soul cries, for deliverance.**_

_**Will I be denied?**_

**_Christ, Tourniquet, my suicide..._**

The last beats of the music slowly faded, and with it, the couple's motions. As one, they slowed till the music had stopped. By now, the entire club had paused to watch. When the music died, there was a two-second silence before the club erupted in hoots and wolf whistles. Cries for more were heard over the noise. Blushing, the couple parted from the embrace they had ended in and stared at each other, beyond confusion. Something had just happened. To Kagome, it had felt like someone had ripped out her heart and given it away. It no longer beat by itself; when she had been pressed to Inuyasha, she had felt how her heart had slowed down, then started back up, matching their heartbeats until it was just one steady pulse. Inuyasha had had a different reaction all together. He had felt like his very soul had merged with the girl standing before him. It scared him, for he had never thought he could feel this much emotion for a girl he didn't even know. And yet... There was a feeling deep inside him that said they _did_ know each other, in ways mere words couldn't express. Looking up, he saw her staring at him. Her eyes were warm, trusting. Accepting. She didn't look down on him because of what he was. She looked _up_ to him because of _who_ he was. And that feeling touched him in ways he couldn't explain. Grabbing her hand, he walked out of the club, not once looking back to see if she wanted to come. He knew she would.

**A/N**: And there you have it! Your extra chapter! I'm sorry if it got a bit intense up there; if you don't like it, just don't read it. This chapter is crucial to the story, so I couldn't leave it out. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow, as usual, so don't worry that I'm gonna skip a day because I posted an extra chapter. There's something else I wanted to add in here, so pay attention. My BF, **CharmedAngelslayer**, has posted her first story, so be nice and go check it out, k? Remember, its her first, so not too many flames, if you please. Well, as always, read and review and I'll see you guys next chapter! : P


	10. A New Couple?

**Disclaimer**: Body and soul, people. Body and soul, Inuyasha is all mine... (So says the crazy lady strapped to the table as the nice doctors give her a sedative)

**A/N**: Haha! I am so lovin all the reviews, thanks so much to all my reviewers! As I said last chapter, I have gone past the 100th review mark, so my next goal is 200! Keep em comin is all I'm gonna say. Now, some of you wanna know some things, so I'm gonna answer some questions first...

:::Darkness-Kitsune, the song is called "Tourniquet" and it's by Evanescence. Thanks for the compliment, and of course, thank you for the candy!

:::Yes, Kouga is revealed as burning with jealousy as he watched Kagome and Inuyasha dance last chapter. I think the direct quote is this: _Although, no one noticed the way his eyes seemed to burn into the couple as he watched their every motion._

:::For all my new reviewers just now reading the story, putting me on Author Alert is probably a good idea, as I try to update a new chapter every single day, but have been known to miss a day.

:::And finally, for all of those who did not know, (even though I specifically noted this in another chapter...) this is an Inuyasha/Kagome fic! And I promise, even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes, it will have a happy ending...

Well, with that out of the way, on with the story!

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 10: A New Couple?

The car was quiet. Inuyasha had pulled Kagome out of the club, no protests from her. They had gone to his car, a silver Corvette, and had been driving for about half an hour now. Kagome glanced at the clock; it was 11:32. Her curfew was supposedly at midnight, but she didn't care. All that seemed to matter right now was being with Inuyasha...

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, then concentrated on the road again. She hadn't said a word since he'd drug her to his car. What exactly had happened back there? He still wasn't completely sure. It was like...like their souls had merged somehow. He took a deep breath, let it back out slowly. That was when he first noticed her scent. It was like a mixture of lilies and lavender, but at the same time, it smelled like...Kagome. Inuyasha took another deep breath, imprinting the scent in mind unconsciously. In a few more minutes, they would reach his house. He was a little nervous; he lived alone, and not many people besides Miroku ever came over.

They pulled into the driveway of a three-story house. Kagome was a little surprised; she had expected him to live in a mansion, since his father was so wealthy. Inuyasha smiled faintly at her surprise. "I live here by myself, so I don't really need that much room," he said. Kagome nodded and climbed out of the car, following Inuyasha into the house. The first room they went in was obviously the living room; his entertainment center (which was bigger than hers!) was to the left. The couches, recliners, and coffee table were spread out stylishly across the room. Kagome plopped in a recliner and curled her feet up underneath her. _She looks like a contented kitten_, Inuyasha thought to himself. _Now that she's had fun for the night, she's ready for a good night's sleep._ Then he noticed that her eyes _had_ closed. Fascinated, he walked over and knelt in front of her. _She looks so young and innocent. A major difference from when she's awake..._Inuyasha grinned to himself. When she was awake, she was just as interesting, no doubt about that. Her eyes flashed blue fire at him everytime she was annoyed, but she they went a soft blue-purple when she was happy. _Such beautiful eyes...So different, yet so alike Kikyo's..._ Shaking his head, Inuyasha firmly resolved not to think about her. She was in the past, and there was no changing that. The future is what's important, he reminded himself. The future... _his_ future... Maybe one with Kagome? Inuyasha looked up at her again. _So angelic, but such a spitfire... makes for an interesting woman..._ Grinning again, he turned around and leaned his head back so that it was once again in her lap. Then, closing his eyes, he joined her in sleep.

It was the sound of a watch going off that woke Kagome. Muffling a yawn behind her hand, she sat up straight, but stopped when she felt all of her stiff muscles. Groaning slightly, she sat up and started to reach up and rub her neck, but stopped mid-motion when she saw that Inuyasha was leaning against her. Asleep. With his head in her lap. And it was _morning_! _Oh my god, I spent the night! I must have fallen asleep as soon as I sat down! And Souta! I completely forgot about him_, Kagome thought frantically. She calmed down, though, when she noticed Inuyasha's ears swiveling around, at attention. She started to giggle, then recalled his reaction last night when she had rubbed them. Tentatively, she reached down and rubbed them slightly. He arched his neck back, as if to give her better access. Giggling again, she rubbed them a little more firmly and slower. A low rumble erupted from his chest. So it was true! He really did purr! Gathering her courage, she traced his nose with a finger, all the way down to his lips. Blushing slightly, she traced those too, then fanned the tips of his eyelashes with her fingertips. This was enough to finally wake him, and his eyes slowly opened. A confused look entered them when he saw Kagome leaning over him, a sweet smile on her face, then his gaze cleared as the events from last night entered his mind. An answering smile lit his face as he sat up, lifting his head from her lap. A faint sound of disappointment came from Kagome when his soft, fuzzy white ears slipped from her fingers. Grinning, he turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed, then cleared her throat. "It seems that I fell asleep last night. I apologize. But I need to go home before school starts and change clothes. Could you give me a lift? My car's still at Revolutions." Kagome said all of this very quickly. Inuyasha smiled, then glanced at his watch. A frown replaced the smile. "I don't think we'll have time this morning, it's already 8:15. But I can give you a lift to school and take you home afterward, if you want," he replied. "But what am I gonna wear?" she asked in confusion. Inuyasha shrugged, another smile sneaking up his face. "Wear something of mine," he answered simply. This time, it was Kagome's turn to grin, but hers had a faint tint of evil. "Then be prepared for your entire wardrobe to be turned upside down," she replied, the same look on her face. Inuyasha gulped. He was rather afraid she meant it.

Half an hour later, they both were arriving at school just when the four-minute bell rang out its warning. Students started to slam their lockers closed and head to class. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. She was getting envious looks from all the other girls for a number of reasons. One, she was now part of the Dark Gang; Inuyasha had made it official when he gave her a choker necklace with the letters D and G intertwined. Two, she was walking with one of the hottest guys in school, and she knew it. And three, she was sporting a total new style in her wardrobe. Baggy black jeans, cut off at the knees, were hanging loosely around her hips. A short red T-shirt was under an oversized white long sleeved shirt that flowed around her whenever she moved. Inuyasha was positive that the outfit had never looked quite that good on him before... Looking up, he noticed that they were at their first class, math. For some reason, they had all of the same classes together, but Inuyasha wasn't complaining. Walking in, he headed towards the rest of the gang, who were sitting in the back. Kagome followed him and took a seat directly behind him. Behind her was Kouga, to her left was Sango, with Miroku in front of her. To Kagome's right was Shippo with Souten in front of him. Sango looked at Kagome's outfit and raised her brows. Then she glanced at Inuyasha, then back to Kagome. "Haven't I seen Inuyasha wear those pants before? And I definitely recognize that shirt. It was his favorite a few years ago." Kagome blushed a bright cherry red. Most of Inuyasha's shirts had been too big, so they had been forced to drag out some of his childhood clothes to find one that fit. Inuyasha didn't say a word. He just scooted down into his desk until his head rested on Kagome's desk behind him. Tipping his head back, he looked up at Kagome upside down, and winked at her. She giggled, slipped her hands underneath his baseball cap, (A/N: I think I've forgotten to mention that Inuyasha puts his cap back on whenever they go in public. Sorry!) and started rubbing his ears again. He closed his eyes and began purring again, but softly so that only she heard him. The rest of the gang sat still, jaws practically on the ground. Was Inuyasha actually letting Kagome rub his ears without trying to rip her to pieces? Just what exactly had happened last night? While the others looked on in wonder, Kagome kept it up the rest of the period, and Inuyasha just sat there and let her do whatever she wanted, even play with his hair.

By the end of the day, the entire school was talking about the new girl and how she'd managed to grab one of the hottest and richest guys in school in only a _day_. Some were jealous, others envious. But they all couldn't help admire her. Kagome and Inuyasha ignored all of the speculative looks they were getting from their friends and the rest of the school. Inuyasha and Kagome climbed into his car and drive to Revolutions to pick up her car. Afterwards, Inuyasha followed Kagome home, and they had a great time exploring all of the rooms together. Souta had been happy to see Kagome again, and he seemed to admire Inuyasha, but was still glued to his TV screen. Inuyasha left at around six, but not without promising to come back and pick Kagome up for another night at Revolutions. "I'll be here around nine, so be ready, k?" he asked Kagome. She nodded. Inuyasha turned to leave, but turned back around to face Kagome again, this time with a serious look on his face. "There's something I need to discuss with you tonight. It's really important." "Okay," Kagome said, a little nervous by Inuyasha looking so serious. "Wear some jeans tonight, you might need to move quickly," he mentioned. She nodded again. Then, without any warning, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Swiftly, he turned around and got is his car, leaving Kagome standing on her front porch to stare after him in wonder. Slowly, she reached up and touched her cheek. A soft smile spread across her face. _I'm so glad we moved here_, she thought. _If we hadn't come, I never would have met Inuyasha..._

**A/N**: I think it's safe to leave it there, don't you? Aw, wasn't this chapter so cute? I felt happy when I wrote this, and I think it kinda reflected in my writing... Anywayz, I'm trying to cut back on the cliffies, I have a feeling it's driving some of you crazy. So, what did you think? Wonder what Inuyasha wants to talk to her about? And what ever happened to the explanation about the "help" the gang could have used? These questions should be answered next chapter, so don't worry. If not, then I'll get to it soon, relax! Remember, read and review, and I'll love you guys forever. See ya later! :P


	11. Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer**: The Teletubbies and Barney came over for tea last night while I was watching Inuyasha...Do you think he'll mind that I've got so many strange people at my house? Or is the fact that I'm strapped in a straight jacket?

**A/N**: Ok, people, I'm back! Once again, I'm so sorry for the late update... My computer went on an all night bender... Anywayz, I'm so happy! Why? I've got 140 reviews!!! Thank you, my all-powerful readers! (bows before readers) Although I have yet to actually get a flame, some of you complain about a few things. So I've got some issues to address first, sorry...

Okay people! I try to make my chapters as long as possible when I'm writing, but sometimes the words/story won't come, so I have to work with what I've got. Sorry!

Some of you wish that Inuyasha and Kagome had fought a little longer before getting together, hmmm? Be careful, or you may just get your wish...

And for all of the die-hard Kouga fans, I hope you don't mind that he's gonna get a little even soon... If you do, back out now! And don't say I didn't warn you!

Last, but certainly not least, I wish to thank some of the reviewers who have kept up with me so far! **BIG THANK YOUS** to all of the following: Darkness-Kitsune, Key17, Inuyasha-Freak15, Red Skyies, Suki1, and WolfDemonOfTheNight/sesslover. You guys are definitely the best!

And now, on with the story!

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 11: Kidnapped!

Inuyasha pulled into the driveway of Kagome's house at nine on the dot. Hoping he wasn't too early, he sat back into the seat and waited. It wasn't a long wait. At 9:03, Kagome came out of the house and ran down the steps. Opening the car door, she plopped down in the seat and murmured a "hello." Inuyasha was still staring, unable to say anything back. She was wearing jeans, like he had said. But they were low-rise jeans, and it didn't help that here shirt was a halter top. The jeans were black, but red flames ran up the sides and swirled into roses on the back pockets. The halter-top was the opposite, red with black flames that swirled into a rose on her stomach. Swallowing hard and trying not to look at all the curves, he put the car into gear and drove to Revolutions. It didn't take all of fifteen minutes, as Inuyasha had speeded the entire way, desperate to get out of the car for more room. Didn't she know how the outfit had affected him?

Kagome didn't have a clue; she was too busy hanging onto the dashboard for dear life. Inuyasha was driving like a maniac and it was freaking her out! When they pulled into the parking lot, Inuyasha wasted didn't waste a second in jumping out of the car. He inhaled sharply in relief; he didn't know how much longer he could have held out without pulling over... Kagome, on the other hand, just thought he wanted to get away from her. Stung, she climbed out of the car and walked into Revolutions, leaving Inuyasha to catch up. Shaking his head in confusion, he followed her into club, but instead of going to the VIP room, she headed to the bar. Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha silently followed.

Kagome plunked into a barstool, ignoring all the looks she was getting from all of the guys around her. The bartender made his way over to her. "What'll it be?" he asked. Kagome looked up and was instantly revolted. The jerk was trying to look down her shirt! Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked him straight in the eye. "Scotch. Straight up." The bartender looked her over in disbelief. "You sure an itty bitty thing like you could handle it?" "Positive," Kagome fairly growled. She didn't notice when Inuyasha took a seat a few stools down. The bartender returned with her drink and set it in front of her. Throwing down some bills she dug out of her pocket, she didn't even hesitate as she knocked the scotch back. She didn't even grimace when the liquid fire seared her throat. "Thanks," she said huskily. Nodding, still looking a little dazed, the bartender grabbed the bills. Inuyasha grinned from a few seats down. _Yep_, he thought. _Pure fire on the inside. She doesn't even let ME push her around..._ He noticed that Kagome had disappeared and turned around to look for her. Anxiously, he scanned the crowd until he noticed her heading towards the back hallway, towards the VIP room. Sighing, he ordered his own drink. She was a real wear and tear on the nerves, all right...

He didn't notice the figure that rose from the end of the bar to follow Kagome.

Kagome walked down the hall to the door that led to the VIP room. Inuyasha could be such a _jerk_ sometimes! She had a sinking feeling that he was like this all the time. He hadn't even bothered to follow her and ask what the matter was! "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath. The music was so loud that it covered up the sound of footsteps behind her. It wasn't until an arm sneaked around her and a hand covered her mouth that she even knew someone had followed her. Surprised, she stood still for a second, but that was enough time for the person to place a sickeningly sweet smelling cloth over her nose. Involuntarily, she inhaled as she tried to struggle. One last thought ran through her head before she passed out. _Great! I'm getting kidnapped, and I didn't even get a chance to show Sango my new outfit..._

The sound of a door slamming woke her. Groaning with pain for her aching head, she tried to sit up, but realized she was tied. What in the... The memory of someone grabbing her from behind rose in her mind. Then she'd been drugged and had passed out... That was all she remembered after that. _Where am I?_ she wondered. Realizing the room was spinning so badly because she was tied sitting up, she also realized her feet were tied as well and that duct tape was across her mouth. So she couldn't move and she was tied to a chair. Wonderful! _Exactly how I wish every evening would start_, she thought moodily. The sound of a key being turned in a lock had her looking up. Before it opened, she put on her best 'go ahead, I dare you' look and prepared herself for anything. One last hope found it's way through her mask before she pulled up her emotional shields. _Inuyasha, where are you? Help!_

Back at the club, Inuyasha was just now realizing that Kagome wasn't anywhere in the building. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER?!" he shouted! "Precisely what I said," Miroku calmly replied. "Kagome hasn't been up here all night. I arrived at eight, then Sango, the Shippo and Souten, then Ayame and Kouga. We've all been here and haven't left. Nor have we had any visitors until you just came in." "But I saw her heading this way! And I know she didn't go to the dance floor, because I was right behind her!" Inuyasha half shouted in frustration. "Maybe she went to the bathroom!" Shippo piped up. "No way. I would have seen her go in," Inuyasha replied. "Hhhhhmmmm..." was all Miroku said. Sango looked apprehensive as she searched the dance floor from the glass wall. "She isn't down there," she finally said. "If, as Inuyasha claims, she hasn't left, and she isn't anywhere to be found in the building, then there's only one explanation," Miroku calmly announced. "And what's that?" Inuyasha questioned. "She's been kidnapped," was his answer. "And there's only one person who could have done it," he added. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a millisecond before he got himself under control. "Naraku," he growled.

Kagome wasn't prepared for who walked into the room. She had been expecting some kind of demon, she supposed. Definitely not him! It was a man, and human, from all appearances. He stepped to the edge of the shadows surrounding Kagome's chair. He was tall, with long black hair tied up in a high ponytail. When she finally looked into his eyes, she almost gasped in shock, but held it in just in time. They were red, a deep glowing red that seemed to pierce right into her soul. They captured her gaze and wouldn't let go. It was getting harder and harder to keep up the indifferent attitude. Finally, he spoke. "Welcome, Kagome. Or should I say Midoriko? It's been a while."

**A/N**: Ohhhhh, I'm so bad to leave it right there! Sorry, couldn't help it... This chapter's kinda short, sorry bout that. I wanted to get at least this chapter posted tonight. I promise, next one's gonna be longer! Remember, read and review people! See ya next chapter! :P


	12. Who are you, Kagome?

**Disclaimer**: Okay, I'm not in a big thinking mood right now, so short and sweet again. Inuyasha & Co. are not mine. They are the sole possession of Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**: Well. Talk about death threats! I take it you guys didn't like the last cliffie? (grins evilly) Oh well, sorry about that... I was running out of time and ideas so I figured, What the hey! This time, instead of answering questions, I've got a list of people I wanna thank. And I mean thank! You guys either have been faithfully reading, or you've just given me one of the nicest updates possible. Here goes! **Extremely Huge Thank Yous To:** _CharmedAngelslayer, Darkness-Kitsune, Inuyasha-Freak15, WolfDemonOfTheNight/sesslover, Key17, Suki1, Red Skyies, SkyWolf, inuyashas-dark-angel, Draechaeli, and of course, blackcatt._ You guys totally rock!

One last note before I go. To my anonymous reviewer who thinks Fe Fe Dobson "sucks " As you say, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I happen to like her, so Neah! (sticks out tongue)

And on with the story!

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 12: Who are you, Kagome?

Inuyasha and the rest of the Dark Gang were still in the VIP room of Revolutions. _There's gotta be something we can do instead of just sitting around here_, thought Inuyasha. _I can't stand it!_ Incidentally, the gang was waiting for Miroku to return. He had gone out to question some of the staff members about seeing Kagome leave. The wait was slowly driving Inuyasha insane. Pacing back in forth of the glass wall, occasionally he glanced into the crowd below, as if searching would bring Kagome back. Finally, he stormed over to the door and yanked it open, only to see Miroku on the other side preparing to open the door. Blinking, Miroku managed a grin before Inuyasha pulled him into the room. He dragged him over to the table and slammed Miroku into a seat before beginning to interrogate him. "What did you find out? Was she taken from the club by force? Or was she tricked to into going outside? Was it Naraku himself? Or was it one of his lackeys?" Inuyasha fired off the question in rapid-fire order, barely even getting Miroku the chance to breathe, much less talk.

"Slow down, Inuyasha! Let me answer them one at a time!" Miroku protested. Inuyasha growled in response, but sat at the table in a sign of acceptance. Miroku took a deep breath. "First, no one saw her leave herself, they only noticed her going down the hallway. Secondly, the did see a guy follow her, but no one took any real notice since they thought the bouncer would take care of him. Obviously he couldn't, as he was a little incapacitated at the time." Inuyasha snorted. They'd discovered the so-called "bouncer" tied up in a closet at the opposite end of the hallway. Miroku glared at Inuyasha for interrupting him. Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, Miroku continued. "Some one did notice that a guy came back out of the hallway carrying something slung over his shoulder, but as it was so dark, he didn't see what it was. That's about all I could find out, guys. Naraku's obviously taken her in a revenge plot against the Dark Gang. Otherwise, why else would he want her?" Miroku finished. Inuyasha was brooding silently, Sango was hunched over the table with her hands in her face, Kouga was leaning against the back wall and staring at the ground, Ayame was trying to comfort Sango while occasionally throwing worried glances at Kouga, and Shippo and Souten were whispering furiously to each other at the end of the table. Miroku sighed, then shook his head. Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped up from the table. "Well, we have to get her back!" he said in a determined voice. Kouga snorted, then spoke slowly to Inuyasha as if talking to a little kid. "We. Would. If. We. Knew. Where. His. Hideout. Was. **DUH**!" He shouted the last part. At this, Shippo and Souten jumped up and spoke in unison, "We've got a plan!"

Kagome stared at the man standing in front of her. _What the hell is he talking about? Midoriko? She was that ancient priestess, wasn't she? So why did he call me that?_ Kagome wondered. Then she recalled Miroku's words from yesterday. _So this idiot thinks I'm the reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko? Figures...It had to be the most powerful of them all, didn't it?_ She thought in disgust. Glaring, she glanced around the room she was in, ignoring the man standing in front of her. The room seemed like a spare bedroom. The bed was functional, with a white bedspread and pillowcases. The focal point of the room appeared to be the giant bay window to her right. The curtains were pulled back, so that moonlight poured into the room and spilled across the carpet to her feet. The man was standing just at the edge of shadows of the darkened half of the moon. Like he was afraid of the light, or something. She didn't dare look up at him again. Those eyes... She shuddered in revulsion. His eyes were empty, pitiless, and cold. Cold as ice, daggers that found their way into her heart. Kagome wouldn't admit it, but the jerk actually scared her.

"Why so quiet? I know you're probably dying to ask questions. So be my guest," he invited in silky tones. Kagome, almost against her will, looked up quickly, saw a flash of red, then turned to the window. He laughed softly, smugly. Steeling her courage, she shrugged, then said in an off hand manner, "Sure, I've got questions. You really gonna answer them?" "Of course," he replied. "Well, for starters, who are you?" she asked bluntly. "My name is Naraku. I am the leader of the Demon Gang. Rivals of the Darks, since the beginning of the gangs." He said the last part almost proudly. Kagome raised an eyebrow, then shook her head and looked at the floor. Anywhere but him. "Ok, got another one. Why'd you kidnap me?" she asked. This time, he let loose a full stream of maniacal laughter. "Oh, a couple of reasons. One, Inuyasha is happy when you're around, and we can't have that! Two, you're the reincarnation of my most deadly enemy, and we have a score to settle. Three, you've just joined the Darks, and you need to be initiated." A purely evil note had entered his voice on the last part. Kagome couldn't help herself. She looked up, but immediately regretted it. Once again, she was ensnared in the bottomless pits of hell.

Swallowing with difficulty, she dragged her gaze downward again and managed to force out, "Initiated? How so?" Naraku stepped into the light at this point. Jerking up in her seat, she looked towards his figure and realized he was wearing the skin of a baboon, of all things. _Oh my god, this guy's gotta have the worst fashion sense in history!_ She thought hysterically. Then she noticed that he was standing right in front of her. Raising her head up a little, but not enough to look him in the eye again, she saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head sharply, she saw that he held a dagger in his right hand. _Oh GOD! He's gonna kill me! But if he does that, I'll never see Inuyasha again..._At that last thought, something shifted in Kagome. Her heart swelled with emotion; pain filled her at the thought of never seeing her little brother again, of never seeing Inuyasha, the rest of the gang. Buried underneath that was a slight fear for herself, but she pushed it aside and concentrated on what was important. Her family and friends. Something seemed to grow and burst inside her at that instant. A bright flash, faintly pink, surrounded her. Naraku was thrown backwards and hit the wall behind him. Slumping to the floor, he didn't move for several seconds. Then, with a horrible growling sound, he stood up. Then stopped and stared in disbelief. A blue and pink mixed bubble surrounded Kagome. She was still tied to the chair in the middle, but she wasn't scared anymore. On the contrary, a smirk was across her face. "How's that for a real ass kicker? Bet you weren't expecting **that**!" She put the final seal on his butchered pride when she giggled. When she finally calmed down, she glanced back up at Naraku. "I think that pretty much says 'Leave me the FUCK alone!' all by itself, don't you?"

Shippo and Souten were sitting on the table. Everyone else was watching them, waiting. Shippo glanced at Souten, then explained his plan. "Kagome's a reincarnated priestess, right?" Everyone nodded. Shippo grinned smugly. "So, me and Kagome went to the library this morning. Guess what we were looking for?" Everyone groaned and Inuyasha raised a threatening fist if Shippo didn't continue. "Ok, ok. We were looking up all the different priestesses from the Feudal Era, trying to find one that had the ability to use binding necklaces. We found three: Tsubaki, Kaede, and Midoriko herself. Well, she went home after that cause it was time for Kagome to get ready for Revolutions. But I stayed, cause I wanted to help. And I managed to find a picture of each of the three priestesses. Check this out!" Shippo hopped off the table and went to a coffee table on the other end of the room. When he came back, he was holding a book that was almost as big as he was. Setting it down on the table, he flipped pages until he found the illustration he wanted. Then he turned it around so the others could see. Underneath the picture were the words _'Priestess Midoriko at work'_. The picture depicted a woman wearing a red and white kimono, aiming a bow and arrow at a demon in the background. What made everyone gasp in shock was the fast that the woman looked **exactly** like Kagome! Shippo grinned at their reaction. "Now that we know which priestess Kagome is, can you use a spell to track her down Miroku?"

**A/N**: Ahhh, I'm so sorry to leave it right there, but I gotta go! Remember, read and review, and I'll see ya next chapter. Bye till my next update! :P


	13. The Demon Gang

**Disclaimer**: (you hear music in the background, then a voice singing) I feel pretty...Oh, so pretty...I feel pretty, and witty, and gay! (Inuyasha backs away in horror at the girl singing in front of him) **You feel pretty, oh, so pretty, witty, and...KAWAII!!!** (Inuyasha screams in fear as the girl dives for his ears...)

**A/N**: Ok, well, I've decided I can write more than one chapter a night, so I'm gonna write this one before I even read my reviews for the last chapter! Isn't that nice... So if you're expecting any questions answered here, I'm sorry! I'll try to answer anything in my bio updates (which I try to do daily), so be sure to check that out... Also, thank yous to all of you who tried out my BF's story **Kagome's White Christmas**. (Everyone who was nice and reviewed is covered in a truckload of Inuyasha plushies) Well, now that I got that out of my system, I just wanna say **THANK YOU** one last time to all of my faithful reviewers. I actually expected for this story to be only about 5-10 chapters long...And look at it now! This is the 13th! Sheesh... Ok, so enough talk! On with the story! (I know you're dying to know when the rest of the Demon Gang's gonna be introduced... You're in luck!)

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 13: The Demon Gang

Miroku sat back in his chair, a stunned look in his face. Looking around the table, he noticed that everyone else seemed to be suffering from the same thing. Everyone except Inuyasha, that is. He was staring at Miroku with an impatient look on his face. Then Miroku remembered Shippo's question. "Yeah, I can do a tracking spell that will search for a specific reincarnation's power. There is a catch, though. Kagome has to actually be using the power for it to work. And I'm not positive she knows how to control hers yet." Everyone's face fell at this news. Souten, however, was a bit more positive. "Can you do the spell anyways? Just in case?" she asked. Miroku considered, then nodded. "Why not? Couldn't hurt." He stood up and went to the center of the room, then motioned everyone to him. "Would you please form a circle around me and join hands with one another? It will help the range of the spell if there's more energy in it." The group did as requested. Miroku put his right hand in front of his face, sideways so that his palm faced outward. Calmly, he began to chant quietly under his breath, his eyes closed in concentration. In a few moments, the air in front of him began to distort and form a mirror like surface. Everyone concentrated as a picture of a giant house formed in it. Quickly, the view moved inside the front door, up the stairs, down a hallway and to a bedroom door. Going through it, two figures were discernible in the dark. One was standing in a pool of moonlight, clutching its right arm and staring at the other figure. This figure was strapped to a chair and seemed to be surrounded by a ...pink and blue bubble? Inuyasha realized that the one in the moonlight was Naraku and began to growl, but stopped in surprise when Naraku suddenly jumped at the bubble. Then the entire gang watched in amazement as he was sent flying backward into the wall behind him. Hitting it with a sickening smack, the group would have winced in sympathy if it had been anyone but Naraku. As it was, they cheered for Kagome instead, as they had realized it was she who was strapped to the chair.

The next sound they managed to overhear was Kagome's laughter, which was _definitely_ amused. "Had enough yet?" she taunted. "Or have you finally figured out that it's impenetrable unless I remove it?" Naraku stood up once more. "You will pay for your impudence," he hissed. "Yeah, yeah, you've been saying that for the past half hour. It would be a little bit more amusing if you hadn't been doing the **SAME THING** over and over again," she yawned. Inuyasha smiled with pride. She had a lot of spirit, and she wasn't about to let that asshole even try to walk all over her. _That's my woman...Wait a minute! Since when has she been MY woman?!_ He asked himself. Shaking his head, he concentrated on what was happening in the scene before him. Kagome was talking again.

"Anybody ever tell you how pathetic you are, Naraku? If not, let me tell you now. A more disgusting person I've never met. Besides pathetic, you're really slimy... Rather like a slug, wouldn't you agree? So why did you kidnap me anyway? Let me guess... You want revenge. The oldest thing in the book..." Shaking her head in disgust, Kagome gave Naraku a slightly pitying look. By now, his face was red with anger, his eyes narrowed to slits. Kagome ignored the uneasy feeling that ran down her spine. "If it were me, I'd just try to kill Inuyasha, but I bet you've already tried that, haven't you? He's not so easy to kill, huh? I wouldn't expect him to be; he's too stubborn to be killed by someone like you..." she trailed off. She was silent as she contemplated Inuyasha, not noticing Naraku move to the door. _I wonder if he'll come for me... Does he care what happens to members of his gang? If he's gonna save me, I hope he does it soon. The barrier I've been keeping up between me and Naraku is getting weaker because my energy's draining..._ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Looking up, she saw several figures standing in the doorway. _Who are they...?_

The Dark Gang drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the figures standing in the doorway. Unlike Kagome, the gang knew who the figures were... And that it didn't mean good news for Kagome. It was the rest of the Demon Gang, and they could help multiply Naraku's power tenfold. There was no possible way Kagome's untrained barrier would withstand the attack. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was worried, in a BIG way. What would they do to Kagome once the barrier was gone? That thought prompted action. "Miroku, can you pinpoint the exact location where she is? Like the street name or the section of town?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku concentrated again, and the view shifted to outside the house. Barely discernible were the house numbers: 3180. Then the view shifted once more, to the street sign. The house was visible in the distance. "Feh. 3180 Milfred Avenue. Gotcha, you bastard," muttered Inuyasha. Turning around, he was almost to the door before the group stopped him. "Wait! Inuyasha!" Turning around again, Inuyasha was ready to hit someone when he saw the group. They were ready for battle. Sango was in her battle armor with her giant boomerang thrown over one shoulder. Miroku was in his robes, staff in hand. Shippo and Souten were dressed in identical black pants, shirt, and sneakers. Kouga was in blue jeans and a black T-shirt, armbands and headband firmly in place. Ayame was in black capris and a plain white T-shirt. They all wore determined expressions. Miroku spoke up. "You're not going anywhere without us."

Kagome stared in confusion at the group standing before her. Were they the missing gang members? _Have to be_, she decided. Naraku smiled sinisterly. _Uh-oh... Houston, I think we have a problem..._ She glanced nervously from one figure to another. Naraku stepped forward, his smile growing wider and deadlier. "Let me introduce you to my... friends. The Demon Gang, if you would. First off is **Kagura**, Demon of the Wind." A woman with black hair a red eyes to match Naraku's stepped forward. She smirked and flipped open a fan in front of her face, causing a gust of wind to whip through the room. Then she stepped back into line with the others. Naraku continued. "**Kanna**, Demon of Nothingness." A smaller girl stepped forward. Kagome was surprised; she only looked about twelve or thirteen. Her hair and her eyes were... white, unbelievably. Kagome could see how she was Nothingness. "**Bankotsu**, Demon of Thunder." A man stepped forward this time. He was tall, with black hair pulled back into a braid all the way down his back. His eyes were blue and he had a small purple cross on his forehead. The thing you noticed first, however, was the gigantic sword he carried over his shoulder. A predatory grin crossed his face as he stared at Kagome. Then he stepped back into line as Naraku continued. "**Yura**, Demon of the Hair." Another woman stepped forward. She had short black hair, black eyes, and carried ? She raised the comb and a tentacle of hair whipped out of no where, writhing around the room. It disappeared with a wave of Yura's hand. "**Jakotsu**, Demon of the Snake Sword." Another person stepped forward. What Kagome couldn't decide, though, was whether it was a man or a woman. The figure was dressed as a woman, but the build was more a man's. Then the figure brought out a sword that snaked around the room, and Kagome knew it was a man because a girl wouldn't be able to handle such a sword. Jakotsu smiled sweetly, then stepped back. "**Musou**, Demon of Shapeshifting." A figure stepped forward. Kagome wasn't sure what she'd expected; some sort of hideous monster maybe, since it was a shapeshifter. What it was, however, was a normal man with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. Without warning, his shape changed into that of Inuyasha. She knew it wasn't him though; his eyes were much too cruel. A mocking laugh escaped him as he rejoined the line. "And last, but certainly not least, is _my_ woman. She's also second-in-command. **Kikyo**, Reincarnation of Tsubaki."

**A/N**: And there you have it, people! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I love my cliffhangers, so sorry... **CharmedAngelslayer (**author of **Kagome's White Christmas**, people!, however, seems to love them, yet hate them at the same time.... How bout you guys? Let me know when you review them. If I get an overwhelmingly negative response, I suppose I'll stop...(pouts with arms crossed) If not, then I can try to tone them down a bit...But no promises! Haha, see ya guys next chapter! :P


	14. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer**: You don't own Inuyasha, do you? Cause if you do, are you willing to sell? I'll bargain, I promise...

**A/N**: I'm back people! Well, a lot of you responded that you kinda love yet hate my cliffhangers, just like **CharmedAngelslayer**. So, I'm going to continue with them, whether you like them or not. I will, however, tone them down a bit. So maybe this time I won't get as many people telling me I'm absolutely EVIL for that last cliffie... Hehe, sorry bout that guys... I just couldn't resist! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. I had 182 at last check, so as soon as I hit 200, you guys are gonna get two chapters instead of one. Oh, and one more thing. I kinda made another promise about my story... Check out my bio for more info! (grins evilly)

Well, on with the story, people!

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 14: The Battle Begins

Kagome stared up at the woman who was standing in front of her. She was... Gorgeous came to mind. Her raven hair tumbled loosely around her shoulders, all the way down her back. Large brown eyes stared back at her from underneath her bangs. She was dressed in red pants, a white blouse, and sandals. A bow and a sheath of arrows were slung over shoulder. She could have possibly been the most beautiful woman in the world. If it wasn't for the cold gleam in her eyes and the way she was draped over Naraku's shoulders like a rag doll. A smirk crossed her face when she looked at the pink and blue barrier that still surrounded Kagome. "Your barrier is weak, _little girl_." Kagome ground her teeth at the other woman's insult. Kikyo just smirked triumphantly back.

Kagome shook her head, determined to ignore her. Then she remembered something Naraku had just said. "Wait a minute. You just said that Kikyo's also a reincarnation?" Naraku nodded in satisfaction. "Of the Miko Tsubaki. She was possibly the only one who rivaled Midoriko in power. Or would have been, if she hadn't been born 100 years before her. Pity. It would have been fun pitting them against each other. I wager Midoriko would have given her a run for her money..." Naraku trailed off as a faraway look came in his eyes. Kikyo stood up abruptly, glaring at Naraku. "How dare you say that! And in front of _her_! Are you deliberately trying to humiliate me?" she hissed. Naraku snapped out of his daydream and glared back at Kikyo. "You may be mine, but don't ever speak to me like that again!" he said in a dangerously soft voice.

Kikyo backed off. She knew that look in Naraku's eyes. Instead, she focused her gaze back on Kagome. _This girl... Is she truly the reincarnation of Midoriko? If she is, what could it mean for me? She's joined the Darks... I remember my own days as a Dark... Inuyasha was so sweet then... Wait! What am I doing?!_ Kikyo shook her head, as if to erase those last few thoughts. They were dangerous, and she needed to concentrate. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused on her powers. Calming, she felt Tsubaki's presence seep into her soul. There! Kikyo opened her eyes as Naraku began to speak again.

"Now that everyone's been introduced, I think we should get down to business." Kagome raised an eyebrow at this. What in the world was he talking about? Instead of explaining his last cryptic statement, he turned to Kikyo and motioned toward Kagome. "If you would?" he asked. A grin slowly spread across Kikyo's face. Reaching up, she unhooked her bow and drew an arrow. Kagome swallowed nervously. What was she gonna do with that? Her question was answered as an arrow flew right past her left shoulder, nicking her cheek. Kagome was frozen with shock. Her barrier was gone!

With the Darks...

Inuyasha was in his car, speeding down the streets of Tokyo. Occasionally he glanced at street signs, never paying attention to the speed limit or stop signs. Miroku, who was in the passenger seat, clung to the door handle for dear life. "Um, Inuyasha? Do you think you could slow down a bit?" A grunt was all Miroku got in response. He sighed and shook his head. _Poor Inuyasha... This is the second time he's lost someone to Naraku... I hope Kagome's all right and that she can withstand anything Naraku puts her up to..._ Miroku's thoughts were cut off when Inuyasha made a sharp right turn. Braking to a slow pace, Inuyasha began looking left and right at all of the houses. Miroku sat up blinking. Then he noticed the street sign. "Milfred Avenue? God, you were in a hurry weren't you, Inuyasha? This is all the way across town!" Inuyasha growled softly, not paying attention to Miroku. He had spotted the house in Miroku's tracking spell. Cutting off the engine, Inuyasha let the car coast to a stop in front of the house.

The two climbed out of the car, then waited. A few minutes later, another car, this one an SUV, pulled up behind them just as silently. Sango, Ayame, Souten, Shippo, and Kouga all climbed out. Silently, they split up, girls to the front of the house, guys to the back. In their minds was one thought: _Kagome, hold on! We're here!_

To Kagome...

Kagome was still in shock. One arrow was all it took to break through her barrier! Kikyo laughed at the expression on her face. "Did you honestly think that such a puny, untrained barrier could stop a me, a powerful Miko in my own right?" She laughed again. Kagome just gritted her teeth and tried to ignore her. She turned to look out the window, like they didn't bother her. That was when she happened to notice the entire Dark Gang practically on Naraku's front porch! _Oh god, what the hell does Inuyasha think he's doing?! He can't come in here and expect to rescue me just like that! Naraku will shish kabob him! So, what do I do...?_ Kagome frantic thoughts were halted abruptly as Kikyo came over to her and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, HARD. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you, bitch!" she yelled into Kagome's face. Kagome just grinned, if only to aggravate Kikyo more and distract her from the window. Fortunately, Kikyo seemed to intent on insulting Kagome to notice the Darks outside. _Inuyasha, I hope you've got a plan...!_ was Kagome's last thought before everything went dark.

Kikyo stepped back, a satisfied smirk on her face as she watched Kagome fall into unconsciousness. The bitch had had it coming. A snort behind her made her spin around. When she saw it was Naraku who had made the sound, she raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked. "Nothing..." he trailed off. "No, what! Tell me," she insisted. He gave her a look, then said, "You really shouldn't show your jealousy so openly, is all. The girl is bait for Inuyasha, nothing more. So why are you letting her get to you like that?" Kikyo looked away, as if unable to answer. An uncomfortable silence followed. Kikyo was opening her mouth to finally say something when a sound downstairs made everyone look towards the door. "What was that?" Kikyo asked stupidly. Naraku's eyes glittered dangerously before he said, "Musou, Jakotsu, Yura, and Kagura. Go check it out." The three silently obeyed, opening the door and silently running down the hallway. "Naraku, wha--" Kikyo began, but was silenced by Naraku. "It seems we have guests," he said as he slipped into the shadows behind him.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga had entered the house through the back door. This led them into the kitchen, which they quickly scouted out. No one was found, so they moved onto the next room, which was the living room. Inuyasha noticed that it was equipped with a pool table, of all things, and snorted in disgust. The next room was definitely _not_ one you would find in an ordinary household. Weapons of all sorts hung on the walls or were displayed in glass cases around the room. Inuyasha almost fell to his knees in relief when he spotted a particular pair of swords in one of the glass cases. His father, Inutaisho, had left these two swords, the Tetsaiga and the Tensaiga, to his two sons. (A/N: Okay, people, I know I probably spelled the names wrong, and I'm sorry. If you know the correct spellings, let me know, please!) Unfortunately, Naraku had managed to steal both swords and they hadn't been seen in over 50 years. Inuyasha went strait to the case, and without thinking, smashed through it with his hand to grab the swords. Miroku tried to stop him, but was too late. "Inuyasha!" he groaned. "Why don't you just announce it to the world that we're here!" Inuyasha just snorted and strapped the swords onto his belt. Drawing the Tetsaiga, he swung the huge sword through the air, checking its balance. Satisfied, he was about to sheath it when he stopped. Growling, he dropped into a fighting crouch and looked towards the door, waiting for the demons to come. Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga followed suit, ready for action.

Sango, Ayame, and Souten had entered the house through the front door. This landed them in the front hall, a room large enough for a house to fit in. Ayame looked around in amazement. Naraku may be evil, but she had to admit that he had good taste. The girls were tense, ready for anything as they explored the giant room. They had begun to relax slightly when a crash from a room next door made them stiffen. Sango put a finger to her lips and crept to a door to their right, Ayame and Souten following silently. Opening it a crack, they were surprised to see Inuyasha and the others. The girls were even more stunned, though, at the sight of Inuyasha waving the Tetsaiga around. It was rumored that the sword had been stolen from Inuyasha over 50 years ago; he must have found it a while ago. The girls saw Inuyasha drop into a crouch and face a door on the opposite side of the room. The boys quickly followed his action. Someone must be coming! Looking at each other, Sango, Ayame, and Souten nodded in agreement. They would help! Filing into the room, the girls took up positions beside the guys and prepared for battle. The wait wasn't long.

And back to Kagome...

A groan escaped Kagome's lips as she woke up. A throbbing headache accompanied her wake up, and she groaned again. It was few minutes before she noticed that she was slung over someone's shoulder. The shoulder in discussion was digging into her stomach, making her nauseous. Daring to look around her, she decided she must be in a hallway. Looking up, she noticed that they were following in single file. The little girl, Kanna, was following her. Behind her was Kikyo. For some reason, she was pouting. Kagome would have grinned, if her head weren't throbbing. And she wasn't completely sure she could keep down this afternoon's lunch... Finally, they stopped. Before she could brace herself, she was dumped on the floor. Thankfully, she didn't land on anything. Kagome could hear something happening in another room; sounds like bodies hitting walls, screams of pain, and so on, were heard. They were fighting, she realized. _Fighting for me..._ Kagome thought. Something warm filled her. Her friends had come to save her, and she was so glad... Glad that someone actually cared enough to risk their lives for _her._ Kagome sat up, thankful that she was untied so she could move her legs and arms. The pins and needles sensation ran up her arms as she moved them, and she let out a small whimper. Kikyo laughed when she heard the sound. "What's the matter, _little girl_? Arms sore? Or are you just afraid?" Kagome ignored her and stood up on shaky legs. Praying that she had enough energy left to help, Kagome drew in her energy slowly. She didn't want anyone to notice before she was ready.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked around her, trying to familiarize herself to her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of entry hall. It was an enormous room, big enough to build a house in, she noticed faintly. Naraku was no where to be seen. _Coward_, she thought fiercely. It figured that he'd let his gang fight for him instead of fighting himself. The thunder demon, Bankotsu, was to her left, while Kanna was to her right. Kikyo was her only obstacle to the room where the fight was taking place. _Okay, then. I can do this... Just breathe deeply... Center your energy... And when the time is right..._ Kagome stood tense, ready to act, only waiting for the right moment...

At the battle...

Miroku grunted as he was pushed back by Jakotsu. That damn sword of his was fast! Miroku noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye and jumped, barely dodging the sword as it whipped towards him again. Jakotsu, on the other hand, seemed delighted that he was fighting Miroku. "Well, aren't you the sexy little man! And so nimble, too!" he exclaimed. Miroku stopped in shock. Did that demon just say he was... sexy?! Too disgusted to notice it, the sword attacked again, cutting Miroku across his side. Crying out, he stumbled to the floor, where he lay still. Sango had been keeping an eye on Miroku, even while fighting Kagura. When she saw Mirku fall, she knocked the wind demon out of her way and ran to his side. "Miroku! Are you all right?" she asked breathlessly. Turning him over, she saw that he was pale. He was lying in a rapidly spreading pool of blood, and was losing more by the second. "Miroku! Wake up! Dammit, don't leave me!" Sango cried. Tears were running down her face. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved the damn pervert, and she didn't want to think of life without him. Across the room, Kouga and Ayame were back to back, Kouga fighting Musou and Ayame fighting Yura. Each were putting up a pretty good defense, but attacking was out of the question. They were blocked in by Yura's hair and Musou kept them occupied with his changing forms. Still, they managed to battle their way over to Sango and Miroku, ready to defend their friends at all costs. Shippo and Souten, who had been helping anyone as they could, ran over to help also. Inuyasha was slashing a path through the hair, trying to reach the door. Everytime he cut down a tentacle of hair, though, another one grew back to replace the cut one, making it rather impossible. When he saw Miroku fall and everyone rally around their fallen comrade, he gave up his endeavor and ran over to join them. Together, they presented a united front, ready to defend each other to the death, if needed.

And Kagome...

Kagome could sense what was happening inside the room across the hall. When she felt everyone gather in one spot, she knew the time was right. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she pictured her friends, and just... let go. Her energy exploded around her, knocking everyone off their feet and giving her a chance to run for the door. Unconsciously, she used her power to push open the door and clear a path through the hair surrounding it. Running to the group in the middle of the room, she only paused to take a bow and quiver of arrows off the wall. Why she did this, she wasn't sure; she only knew she didn't want to face Kikyo or Naraku unarmed. Coming to a halt in front of the gang, she ignored the stunned looks on their faces and spun around to face the door. She didn't have to wait long before the door exploded back again, this time right off its hinges. Kikyo stood in the doorway, a pissed look on her face. "How dare you, you insignificant little bitch!" she screeched. "I'll show you Miko powers that you'll never forget!" With that threat, she drew an arrow and aimed it straight at Kagome. Instead on cowering like Kikyo expected, Kagome calmly drew her own arrow and pointed it at Kikyo. Black energy swirled around Kikyo's arrow as she prepared to fire. The same thing happened to Kagome, except it was her own pink and blue energy. As they prepared to fire, something totally unexpected happened. Naraku burst through the door, yelling, "Don't shoot, you fools! You'll--" But he was cut off as the two opposing Miko's released their arrows.

The arrows collided mid-flight, the two energies mixing. One black, the other a shimmery purple. A bight flash ensued, engulfing all of the room's inhabitants in it. The light grew brighter and brighter, until there was nothing left, only the light.

Slowly, it began to dissipate, leaving fourteen unconscious figures behind. Wind whipped through the grass around them. They were no longer in a house, nor in a city. Instead, they lay in an open field, surrounded by a forest.

One person's eyes fluttered first. Kagome sat up, looking around her. _Where in the world...?_ Then she saw the prone figure of Miroku, lying next to Sango. He was still unconscious, but most importantly, he was still bleeding. Managing to crawl over to him, she didn't notice the rest of the Darks eyes fluttering open. She was concentrating on Miroku, and trying not to notice how the ground was dipping and swaying dangerously. Sitting next to him, Kagome placed a hand over his wound and let instinct guide her from there. A soft purple glow emanated from her hand and the wound began to heal. Still concentrating, she didn't notice Inuyasha behind her. He leaned forward and caught her when she passed out, picking her up and cradling her in his lap as he looked around. Miroku's lashes slowly lifted and he squinted at the bright light glaring into his eyes. He sat up too, and looked around. Everyone was silent as they contemplated what happened. Finally, Miroku began to chuckle, softly at first, then a little louder. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. Miroku motioned around them. "Do you know where we are?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads silently. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and pointed to Kagome, fast asleep in his arms. "Our little Miko here maybe untrained, but she's a _damn_ powerful one. She's taken us all the way back to the Feudal Era!"

**A/N**: I think it's safe to leave it there, don't you think? (ducks as reviewers throw things) What? Didn't like the major cliffie? Ah, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it; it's a part of the story! And for all of those complaining that they want longer chapters, there ya go! My longest yet! Haha, don't forget to read and review! I'm almost to 200, and when I get there, you get an extra chapter! See ya next update! :P


	15. The Village Miko and Inuyasha's Forest

**Disclaimer**: You know, I think I love Inuyasha more than books... And _that's_ saying something people! But sadly, I do not own Inuyasha, as of yet...

**A/N**: Ah, I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! If you haven't read my bio, a friend of my band died last Saturday, and I haven't felt like writing anything. But I know that you guys are itching for the next few chapters, which I'm gonna write ASAP. I know what it's like to wait when you wanna read the next chapter, and it's not there! So I'm writing and updating as fast as I can. Anywayz, here ya go. Enjoy!

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 15: The Village Miko and Inuyasha's Forest

Everyone stared in shock at the petite girl asleep in Inuyasha's arms. They were in the _Feudal Era_?! And she had done it? Remembering the glowing light that had blinded everything, it made sense. But how? That was the real question. Looking around, they noticed nothing. Not even... the Demon Gang? Where were they? Cradling Kagome to his chest, Inuyasha stood up. The rest of the gang followed. They were tense now, edgy, waiting for the expected attack that never came. It was as if the rival gang had disappeared into thin air. Making a decision, Inuyasha turned to the rest of the gang, ready to take charge, when he noticed them staring at Kagome and him. "What?" he questioned, unnerved. "What are you staring at?" Wordlessly, Sango pointed at his and Kagome's clothes. Looking down, he realized for the first time that they were dressed differently than usual. While he had been wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and Kagome had been wearing somewhat of the same, they wore completely different things now. Kagome was dressed in red pants that fell all the way to the bottom of her feet, which were in old-fashioned wooden sandals. Her shirt was white, with overlapping edges, and her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. It was longer and straighter as well, he noticed, and her bangs were cut in a line, where they had been somewhat messy before. He, on the other hand, was wearing what seemed to be baggy red pants and a matching red outer coat, with a white one underneath. It seemed to be made of some sort of fur, but was very light, all the same. His hat was also gone, he noticed faintly. All in all, Kagome looked like one of the priestesses of old, and he was a demon that had no need to hide his heritage. Shaking his head in confusion, he ignored it for now and turned back to the group. "The first thing we'll need to do is find somewhere to spend the night. Failing to do that, we need to make camp. Kagome is completely drained and needs rest," he said, ignoring the blush he could feel on his cheeks and the knowing looks he was getting from the group. For some odd reason, Kouga was glaring at Kagome as Inuyasha held her in his arms. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow; what was his problem? Unexpectedly, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and he growled faintly at Kouga, as if warning him off. Kouga returned with a growl of his own, tensing up for an attack. The rest of the group stood back and stared in shock; what the hell was going on? "Um, Inuyasha, Kouga? Kagome still needs a place to sleep and we're gonna need some food before night falls," Miroku put in. Blinking, the two turned to look at him, faintly bewildered looks on their faces. Shaking his off, Inuyasha headed determinedly toward the forest, leaving the gang to follow.

It was almost sunset when they came across the village. Nestled in the hills with the forest surrounding it, they probably never would have found it if Inuyasha hadn't smelled it. Kouga was pissed at this; his sense of smell was better than Inuyasha's and he should have smelt it first. Ignoring the malevolence that was coming off the wolf demon in waves, Inuyasha continued on, determined to find shelter for Kagome before night fell completely. But as the group walked into the village, they noticed the looks they were receiving from all of the villagers. Many were pointing at Kagome and Inuyasha, as if expecting something from them. Slowly, one by one, the entire village came out of their huts and began whispering. When the gang reached the center of the village, the whispering hushed and the crowd parted to reveal an old woman, dressed in the same attire as Kagome. Slowly, she walked forward, as if expecting them to attack at any moment. The group looked at one another, confused. Finally, Miroku stepped forward, self-appointed spokes person. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you possibly spare a room for us? One of the members of our ga- uh, group, has been injured and needs rest," he asked, quickly correcting his mistake. The old woman looked up at Miroku, peering into his face, as if searching for something. Then she walked over to Inuyasha to peer into Kagome's face. Inuyasha growled a faint warning when she tried to take a hold of Kagome's face and turn it towards her, away from Inuyasha's chest. Looking up at Inuyasha, the old woman ignored his growls and turned Kagome's face towards her. She inhaled sharply when she finally got a look at her, and stepped back. Peering around at the group, she finally nodded and motioned for them to follow her, still without speaking a word. Confused, the group followed her, just as silently. Who was this old woman? And why was she so shocked to see Kagome? These questions and more raced through the group's minds as they made their way through the silent village. Reaching a hut that was slightly farther away from the rest, they entered and took seats around the fire. Carefully, Inuyasha arranged Kagome in his lap, making sure he didn't disturb her sleep. The gang watched this with smiles on their faces, happy to see Inuyasha's famed sensitive side. That is, everyone except Kouga. He watched the two with eyes that glowed red in the firelight. No one seemed to notice, though. Once everyone was seated, they turned and faced the old woman expectedly. She was peering at Inuyasha and Kagome, a small smile on her face. Finally, she turned to the group at large and spoke. "Ye have traveled long." It was a simple statement. Everyone nodded in agreement. Her eyes settled on Inuyasha. "Ye are Inuyasha, are ye not?" she asked. Shocked, he could only stare at her in astonishment. "How the hell do you know who I am, old hag?" he asked harshly. She ignored the insult and answered his question. "Only two people have ever been able to travel safely through Inuyasha's Forest. Inuyasha himself and the priestess Midoriko, who passed from this world fifteen years ago," she replied. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the name of the forest, then he glanced down at the woman asleep in his arms, her breath even and deep. Well, she _was_ the reincarnation of Midoriko... He looked back up when the old woman spoke again. "I believe it is safe to assume that yonder girl is Midoriko's reincarnation?" she questioned. Silently, everyone nodded. She sighed. "I thought as much," she murmured. "Ye may call me Kaede. I am priestess of this village," she said. "And who might ye be?" Everyone turned to Inuyasha, silently asking if this was all right. Slowly, he nodded, scooting backward until was pressed against a wall. He didn't want anyone sneaking up on him while he slept. Inuyasha was almost asleep, listening to Miroku and the others introduce themselves. Slowly, he slipped into sleep, lulled by the sound of Kagome's quietly beating heart.

"My name is Miroku. I descend from a long line of powerful priests and monks." "I'm Sango, a demonslayer trained in the arts from the age of five." "My name's Ayame. If you can't tell, I'm a wolf demon, as well as Kouga over there. We have accepted this group as our pack, but Kouga still has the odd wolf to do his bidding outside of the group." "I'm Shippo, a kitsune with shapeshifting abilities." "My name is Souten. I'm a thunder demon, though I'm still young and my older brother's are training me still." As the group concluded their introductions, they began to curl up into sleeping positions. Shippo and Souten were curled up in a ball so tightly that the rest weren't really sure where one began and the other ended. Miroku was leaning against a wall like Inuyasha, while Sango was sleeping next to the fire near his feet. She wasn't willing to admit it, but she still wanted to keep a close eye on the monk. God, what could have happened if Kagome hadn't been there...! The demonslayer felt a depth of gratitude for the young Miko and swore to protect her from that moment on. Kouga was asleep near the door, Ayame not too far from him, by the fire. Kaede looked around at everyone asleep, lingering on Inuyasha and Kagome. As she watched, Kagome shivered slightly as a breeze blew into the room through the door. Instinctively, Inuyasha tightened his hold and pulled her closer to his chest, warming her in seconds. Kaede smiled slowly; these two seemed to find each other no matter what lifetime they were in. It seemed they truly were meant to be...

**A/N**: Aw, so cute! This chapter's a little short and I'm sorry about that... Words have been a bit difficult lately. But for all the fluff luvers out there, this is one of your chapters! And be warned, things will get a bit more... Hmm, how to put it... intense? Anywayz, I'll update ASAP, I know I promised you guys more chapters, and you'll get them! School's just been kinda hectic lately... Not to mention my love life! I've finally decided I'm going to put aside the crush I've had on this guy since 7th grade, and considering that I'm in 10th, that's been a while... So now I'm focusing on this guy I just found who's also a MAJOR Inuyasha fan, if a bit crazy... But enough about me, see you guys next chappie! :P


	16. A Kiss, Or Not?

**Disclaimer**: If I had a penny for everytime I've thought of Inuyasha as mine, I'd be a millionaire ten times over... And of course, then I'd have enough money to REALLY own Inuyasha!

**A/N**: Ha, I'm back! Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? (rolls eyes in disgust at one's self) Okay, I'm definitely too hyper right now... But I have a thank you! This is for **Chibi Jen-chan**, who told me the correct spellings of the two swords. Thank You! ; ) Anywayz, here's your next chappie, which I'll try to make longer, cause I know you hate short chapters...

**Life of a Teenager**

Chapter 16: A Kiss... Or Not?

Kagome stirred slightly. Inhaling, she caught the faint scent of pine trees and fresh air, with an underlying smell. It was a warm smell, with a touch of sandalwood and freshness. As she shifted her weight, two bands tightened around her, one around the middle of her back and the other across her thighs. _Wait a minute... I've been in this position before... Someone's held me like this...So warm and gentle..._ Opening her eyes a crack, she confirmed her suspicions when she saw the mane of silver hair. She knew she was in Inuyasha's arms; who else would smell like the outdoors and hold her so gently? A smile curved across her face. Snuggling into his embrace, she promptly fell back asleep, unaware that another set of eyes were opening at the exact same time.

Golden eyes peered down into Kagome's contented face. She was still asleep, Inuyasha noticed faintly. Her eyelashes were a dark fan lying softly against her cheeks, which were flushed with a pink glow of health. A smile curved his lips as he stared at her. _She looks like an angel, fallen from heaven. So what's she doing in my arms?_ He frowned to himself at that. He wasn't a nice guy; far from it. So why was she in his arms, still asleep like a baby, trusting him... Trusting him? Of course, how else could she sleep with such abandon? Almost unwillingly, his eyes were drawn to her lips. Full and pink, almost like ripe berries. Tentatively, he brushed a finger across them. They were soft as a rose petal. Inuyasha dipped his head closer to Kagome's. Did he dare...? When his lips were a bare inch from hers, he stole a quick glance up at her. He almost dropped her in surprise when he found her blue eyes open and staring at him sleepily. Before he could jerk up his head and pretend like nothing had happened, she reached up and cupped one of his ears, rubbing it soothingly. His eyes drooped until they were half open, golden staring into sapphire. Tugging a little, she pulled his head down until he was back to his original position, leaning over her. Eyes still staring into one another's, their lips almost touching........

Until someone sneezed. Jerking around, the couple's faces flamed at the sight of the entire group, including Kaede, staring at the two in avid fascination. Glaring, everyone turned to Kouga, who was holding a hand across his face. Wearing a chastised expression that didn't convince anyone in the least, he stood up and walked out of the hut. Hastily, Inuyasha stood up and set Kagome down on the floor gently, but none the less quickly. Sporting a blush hot enough to start a fire, he glared at all of the people silently giggling as he stalked out of the hut. Confused, Kagome was staring around her at the hut, trying her best to ignore the looks she was getting from the rest of the group and her own red-as-fire cheeks. Unfortunately, she wasn't succeeding very well. Finally, disgusted at everyone, she too stormed out of the hut. Outside, she stopped, frozen with shock. Just where the _hell_ was she? Looking down, she noticed her clothes for the first time. She was dressed in some Old World something-or-other, and it was itchy as hell! Deciding that wherever she was, it was okay to take a walk, so she started towards the forest, not knowing that villagers had stopped to stare at the vision of Midoriko as she walked across a field. What further shocked them, though, was the half-demon that leapt out of a tree to walk besides her, talking to her as though an equal! Shaking their heads in amazement, they shrugged and continued with their work. What the Lady Midoriko did in her own time was none of their business!

Kagome had just started across the field, admiring the view, when Inuyasha leapt out of no where and walked beside her, a slightly nervous expression on his face. Kagome blushed slightly when she thought about a few minutes ago, but decided to not talk about it for the time being, since Inuyasha looked so uncomfortable. "So, where are we exactly? And what happened to the Demon Gang?" she questioned softly. Inuyasha was relieved that she didn't want to talk about what had almost occurred between them. Happily, he answered. "You knocked up back into the Feudal Era when yours and Kikyo's arrows combined. We've only been here about a day. As for the Demon Gang, they seemed to have disappeared." He said the last part quietly, as if disturbed by this. Kagome silently agreed. The Demon Gang on the loose in the past was not a good combination. Who knows what kind of mayhem they could cause in the future? Lost in their thoughts, neither noticed where they were headed until they stepped into the shadow of a giant tree. Startled, Kagome looked up. The tree was a giant oak, over two stories tall. With delight, Kagome noticed it was a Goshinboku, an Old God Tree. Walking to the base, she sat down in the shade and closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet of the forest. Opening them a few minutes later, she was a little panicked when she saw that Inuyasha seemed to have disappeared. An idea came to her, and she looked up. There, lying on the lowest branch of the tree, was Inuyasha, eyes closed but ears twitching as he kept on alert for any possible threats. Kagome noticed that he seemed at ease in his new clothes, despite the face that they were a tad unusual. Standing up, she decided to join him. She was halfway up the tree when she felt strong arms going around her, picking her up and carrying her to Inuyasha's branch with ease. Blushing, she was carefully sat down while Inuyasha made himself comfortable again. "Next time, just tell me when you want up," he growled faintly. Still blushing, Kagome nodded, then looked around at her new vantage point. What she saw made her gasp in delight. The sun was high in the air, casting a shadow through the leaves of the trees onto the forest floor below. Not too far away, a stream ran through the forest, making a barely discernible tinkling sound. The wind whipped through the trees, blowing the leaves to and fro, and carrying with it the scent of cherry blossoms and summer. Kagome sighed in delight at the relaxing picture and leaned back against Inuyasha's chest. Instinctively, his arms circled around her and they sat there, enjoying the view and the silence.

Back at Kaede's hut, everyone was a little worried that Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't returned yet. Kouga had long since returned, and was still receiving a glare from the occasional group member. They weren't stupid; they knew that he's developed a crush on Kagome and was jealous of all the attention she was giving Inuyasha. What Kouga didn't know was that Ayame had a crush on him as well, and she wasn't about to let him get away. So the group sat around the fire as they waited for their leader to return, anxious to discuss the new turn of events and what was going to happen next.

Somewhere in the woods, not too far from where Kaede's hut stood, a group of figures were watching. "So that pathetic excuse for a demon and that bitch of a Miko haven't returned yet?" a voice whispered in the night. One figure, barely seen in the fading light, shook its head. "Nope, they're still in the forest. They disappeared about noon and haven't been back since, even though it's almost nightfall," was the reply. "Good," the first voice whispered. "Then they won't be prepared if we attack. Bankotsu, Yura, and Musou, you'll attack the hut. Kagura, Kanna, and Jakotsu, you'll be in charge of keeping an eye on Inuyasha and Kagome. If the two decide to go back early, distract them. We need them as divided as possible." Silently, three figures departed for the hut. The next three hurried off in the opposite direction. The last figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Kikyo, yet not Kikyo. Her hair was silver and fell waist length, unbound except for a clip shaped like a shell on her forehead. Her eyes glowed red in the darkness. A faint laugh came from her, but it was undershadowed by another voice. "Finally, I will have my revenge, Inuyasha. You will pay for shunning me and replacing me with that _bitch_!" she hissed. As she spoke, the second voice grew stronger, finally drowning out Kikyo's. "I'm no longer just Kikyo. I am Tsubaki, the Dark Priestess. And we shall see who is more powerful, good or evil!"

**A/N**: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO BAD!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist that cliffie and the part where Inuyasha and Kagome ALMOST kiss. I know you're going to eat me alive for it, but as long as it's a review, I'll be happy! Next chapter should be up tomorrow, I'm gonna try to go back to my normal routine. And I'll update **Hidden Fires** ASAP, so don't worry about that one either. Well, I'll see ya guys in my next chapter. Can't wait to read what you think about _this_ one...


	17. Author Note

**Life of a Teenager, Part I**

I know I'm not supposed to do this, but how else will you guys know what's going on if I don't? This is strictly an author note, in case you hadn't noticed...(and, believe or not, come people DIDN"T)

My second story, **Hidden Fires**, is coming along successfully, I'm pretty sure. Life of a teenager, unfortunately, has been put on hold TEMPORARILY. I'm kinda having a small case of writer's block for this story, so I relabeled it Part I. The second part will be started soon. Until then, if you haven't already, go check out my other story.

Good news for the Fruits Basket and Yu Yu Hakusho fans. I think I'm gonna write a fanfic for those two. Not entirely sure, though. If you guys want me to write a different story, go check out my bio and let me know which one off the list. (I'm gonna update that too!) If your favorite manga/anime isn't on there, I'm sorry. I can only read so many different stories and remember what happens on them! :P

Anywayz, be sure to keep an eye out for my stuff. I may just surprise you! Talk to you guys later, hopefully on a new update!

Ja Ne

**SpiristSealedSlumber**


End file.
